


In For Keeps

by Aikyo10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rating: PG13, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Lance is a single father who meets Shiro. Shiro seems perfect, except Pidge and Hunk find out this Shiro has a secret.OC-Lance Daughterhttps://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/That tumblr there is at fault for all this craziness





	1. Chapter 1

Voltron

Modern/Future AU

Shiro/Lance

Fluff

\----

 

He was knocking at Hunk’s door with enough force there was no way the big man could ignore him. Lance held Mina’s head against his chest so she was not jostled. He was a lucky man his little girl was an easy going toddler. She put up being in her wrap carrier for hours on the days he worked. 

 

“I’m coming!” Hunk hollered from the other side of the door.    
  
“Hurry up!” Lance swayed back and forth as he heard Hunk unlock the door.

 

“What the hell is going on Lance?” Hunk asked.

 

Lance rushed inside and put his hands together. “Please, please watch Mina tonight for me.”

 

“Lance!” Hunk let the door slam shut. “You know I’m buried in homework.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll owe you.” Lance slide the diaper bag off his shoulder. 

 

“You already owe me. I’m pretty sure if I took all the McClain IOU’s and stacked them up they’d be as tall as me.” Hunk grumbled as he bent down to look at Mina.

 

“Hello beautiful.” Hunk’s stern look melted away as he talked to the eighteen-month-old.

 

Lance’s daughter began giggling and hiding her face into his chest. Hunk watched Mina for Lance. A lot. He knew how much he owed his best friend but he truly had no one else close enough to his place at this time in the day. Hunk and his roommate were in University for Engineering. Hunk had been accepted on a scholarship and was constantly worried about grades. 

 

“Look I would ask mom but I know she’s up to her eyeballs with my sister and brother high school and sports during the weekdays.” Lance explained.

 

“Lance, dude, seriously I have so much homework. I’ve stressed eaten two boxes of donuts.” Hunk stood back at full height.

 

“That’s nothing for you-”

 

“Since I came home.” Hunk frowned.

 

“Oh damn.” He felt horrible and bounced on his heels as Mina began to fuss. She wanted out now that she saw Hunk.  “I’ll try and be back as soon as I can. Please. This is really important. I packed everything.”

 

“Are we talking important that Lance get’s a nap or important that Lance will die?” Hunk asked.

 

“We’re talking once in a lifetime opportunity here.” Lance smiled as he saw Hunk’s shoulders sag. He untied the carrier and let Mina down to the ground. She ran to Hunk’s leg and giggled from behind her pacifier. 

 

“Up up!” Mina demanded.

 

“You better be back as soon as you can.” Hunk groaned as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on her raven hair. “And you better behave little fish.”

 

“Hunk! Play play.” Mina clapped her hands and squealed. 

 

He had no idea how his daughter could talk so well around the hard piece of plastic in her mouth. Lance remembered his mother screaming at him about how the pacifier was going to delay Mina’s ability to talk. Not his daughter! 

 

“Alright. I gave her a quick bath and she’s had dinner.” Lance put the diaper back on the sofa with the carrier. “I have my cell phone and if she gets cranky from her teeth.”

 

“Give her the medicine in the brown bottle not white. Yeah, yeah.” Hunk shook his head. “Just promise me this is the last time for the next few weeks. I have finals coming up.”

 

“I promise.” Lance walked over and hugged Hunk and Mina.

 

“Pidge is going to kill me.” Hunk muttered. 

 

“Daddy will be back.” Lance kissed Mina’s head. 

 

“Wait!” Hunk called out as Lance made it to the door. “What are you doing?”

 

Lance had a hand on the door handle and knew when to answer so Hunk couldn’t change his mind. The best thing about his best friend was he trusted Lance.

 

“I have a date! Bye!” Lance said before slamming the door shut.

 

“A what? Lance get your ass back here now! Lance!” Hunk’s voice boomed from behind the door.

  
  


He raced down the stairs. Hunk lived three stories up and the elevator was slower than walking. Lance smiled as he saw Pidge walking up with her nose in her phone. The backpack on her shoulder looked full.

 

“Hey Pidge! Bye Pidge!” Lance waved.

 

“Huh?” Pidge looked up and raised and eyebrow. “Lance?”

 

Lance looked at his phone and knew he would be on time. He would have to pay Hunk back during finals for doing this for him. He already had ten angry texts from Hunk. He would explain everything to his best friend. 

 

After the date. 

 

Lance jogged the five blocks south before he slowed down to a walk. He had to get a car next year. The public transport in the city wasn’t bad but any time he had to rush anywhere he couldn’t help but think how much longer it would take him to get to Mina if there was an emergency. He hoped there was never an emergency.

 

He checked his phone again for the time and saw another three texts from Hunk. And five from Pidge. He’d have to pay her back as well when he was able. He went ahead and sent a text to Hunk. Lance had to or there would be another ten texts and a phone call. The only reason his friend hadn’t called Lance was the colorful language. 

 

Hunk did not use swear words often and when he did Lance had a hard time ignoring his friend.

 

Lance - Will explain when I get back. -

 

Hunk -Lifetime opportunity?! I can’t believe you!-

 

Lance -Pls don’t be mad.-

 

Hunk -Oh. I’m mad!!!!!-

 

Lance sighed and looked up in time not to walk into the crosswalk. A car sped through the red light and horns blared. The sun was already sinking behind the buildings. Lance slipped his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans. 

 

He wasn’t a nervous person by nature. He had no doubts he was capable of tackling any problem. He had problem after problem thrown at him since he was a teenager and he conquered each and every one of them with brains and skill. 

 

Now he was walking up to the restaurant his date had suggested Lance was having the sensation of butterflies in his stomach.    
  
“Whoever came up with butterflies to describe this anyway?” He asked himself as he looked at the steps leading up to the double door entry. “Feels more like someone punched me in the gut.”

 

Lance took a deep breath and was about to walk up the steps when he heard his name being called. He turned and the gut punch sensation returned. 

 

“Lance! I’m glad you could make it.” Shiro was smiling.

 

Lance refrained from drooling. Shiro was wearing black jeans which looked to be straining against the large thighs which was a perfect match to the nice black dress shirt which appeared to be made out of some silk material but showed off Shiro’s wide shoulders. 

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lance leaned against the railing to the steps. “Right on time.”

 

“Yes. I was lucky to get out of work on time. Must have been meant to be.” Shiro hadn’t stopped smiling as he walked up to Lance. 

 

Lance wanted to kiss the man. Bad. They were only a few inches apart now and Lance wanted to jump into Shiro’s arms. How long had it been since Lance has been on a real date? 

 

“You look great.” Shiro looked up and down Lance’s body. 

 

Lance had on his best blue jeans and blue shirt. It wasn’t as expensive as Shiro’s shirt but Lance knew he looked good. 

 

“I know.” Lance laughed and gripped onto the railing so he didn’t maul Shiro. Lance leaned forward enough to get a whiff of Shiro’s cologne.

 

“Ready to eat? This is one of my favorite places.” Shiro took a few steps ahead and held the door open.

 

“Starving.” Lance stepped inside the restaurant. He could smell a deep earthy incense. The smell was either coming from the kitchen or his date. He couldn’t wait to find out which.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Hunk was startled when Pidge shook his shoulder. He had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching TV with Mina.

 

“I'm sorry Dr. Iverson!” He sat straight up and noticed Pidge frowning and no baby in his arms. “Oh. Hey there Pidge what are you - oh my God what time is it?”

 

“It's just after eleven.” Pidge crossed her arms. “I put Mina in your bed. Where the hell is Lance? I texted him a hour ago.”

 

“Crap! I still have to finish my paper.” Hunk stood up and realized he was holding Mina’s sippy cup. “Guess the nap will have to get me through the next forty-eight hours.”

 

“Yes my heart is bleeding for your need to sleep. Now do we need to start worrying about Lance or not?” Pidge followed Hunk to the small kitchen. She rarely slept more than four hours a night and didn't understand Hunk’s need for decent rest.

 

“Let me check my phone.” Hunk found his cell on the counter and checked his messages. “Lance sent a message a hour ago and said he'd be here soon. And that he would bring food and stories.”

 

“Hunk why do you let him get away with this?” Pidge put her hands on her hips. 

 

“Look we were both mad but agreed it has been a long time since Lance went on a real date.” Hunk didn't want to fight with Pidge, again. “He hasn't dated anyone since Mina’s mom, you know.”

 

“I swear Hunk if he comes in here and starts talking about a one night stand I'm calling his mom.” Pidge shook her finger at the door.

 

“Ouch.” Hunk knew exactly what sort of ass chewing Mrs. McClain would give her son. Hunk had been on the receiving end of those sessions. “That's cold Pidge.”

 

“I get Lance has had a tough year and I don't mind helping him when he's in a pinch but for an emergency date? Hunk it's time to put our foot down. Make a stand!” Pidge had her hand in a fist and a foot stomped into the ground.

 

“You've been playing first person shooters in online-multiplayer again haven't you?” Hunk chuckled.

 

“Oh my God Hunk why do I do it? It's a complete waste of my time and most of the maps are historically inaccurate and the voice acting is subpar most of the time!” Pidge laid her head down on the counter. “But I'm so close to getting all the trophies.”

 

“You just like making all the boys cry when you kill them.” Hunk washed Mina’s cups and pacifier. 

 

“It's best when they can't believe I'm a girl and I killed them.” Pidge raised her head and smiled.

 

They both stopped talking as Lance knocked on the door. Hunk knew it was Lance because Lance always knocked in a ABBA pattern. Pidge was across the room and flung open the door.

 

Pidge was only five foot but she was a smart dangerous five foot. 

 

“You have some nerve!” She began.

 

“Thank you!” Lance wrapped Pidge in a tight hug. 

 

“Um.” Pidge looked over her shoulder at Hunk. “Help. Lance has been replaced by an alien.”

 

“No I haven't.” Lance laughed and let Pidge go as he stood up. He handed Pidge a bag that had red script on the side. “You guys. I'm in love. He's perfect.”

 

“Lance it was one date. Wait he? He who?” Hunk walked over and closed the door behind Lance. 

 

“Are you drugged?” Pidge looked concerned as she followed a smiling Lance over to the sofa. She was inspecting the bag Lance had given her. 

 

“I'm not drugged. And yes he. He took me to this restaurant and I couldn't read the menu it was all in Japanese I think. He took time and read the whole menu to me then paid and then took me on a walk down to the riverside.” Lance said everything in under a minute.

 

“And took you to a late night coffee house for baked goods?” Pidge was munching on an orange scone. As she read the name on the bag.

 

Hunk watched Lance twirl in a half circle and fall into his back. Their old sofa gave easily from Lance’s body weight. His friend was in puppy love and if Hunk knew Lance that meant trouble.

 

“Mina behaved by the way if you forgot that you were a single parent.” Hunk bent over to glare at his friend. “She let me finish one of the three assignments I have due in the next twelve hours.”

 

“Hunk!” Lance sat up. “I wouldn't forget about my girl. Jeez, let me be happy for a minute.”

 

Hunk sat down on the arm of the sofa. He clapped a hand on Lance back.

 

“Sorry, Lance. But you got to think about Mina first. I'm glad you went out and had fun but don't tell me you're already planning on moving in with this dude.” Hunk rubbed the back of Lance shoulder. 

 

“I'm not moving in with him. We didn't even go to second base!” Lance sulked.

 

“Does this guy know you have a kid? You know a kid with a girl?” Pidge licked the tips of her fingers.

 

“Yeah. Well. Sort of. We meet when in the University library when I went to get Mina some books. Mina was with me.” Lance rested his elbows on his knees. “He asked me out earlier today and you should see this guy he's super model quality with that edgy look.”

 

“Just take it slow.” Hunk said.

 

“I will.” Lance smiled.

 

“And give me the guy's name. I'll make sure he isn't a felon.” Pidge handed the bag to Hunk.

 

“His name is Shiro. Well. Ok it’s Takashi Shirogane. But he goes by Shiro.” Lance laughed and pushed Pidge’s knee. She slapped his hand away and walked to her room.

 

“You guys are the best. Mind if I sleep here with Mina? I have to be at work by eight.” Lance tipped to the side and put his head on Hunk’s knee.

 

“That's why you bought baked goods!” Hunk pinched Lance’s ear. Hunk pulled out the other scone which from the smell had a hazelnut and almond flavor. He wasn't sure about his best friend dating so soon, but the baked goods were tasty.

 

“Ow ow ow!” Lance rubbed his ear. “I'll do your advanced calculus homework when I’m not busy at work.”

 

“Deal. Now go to sleep. I need to stay up and finish my homework.” Hunk pointed to the other bedroom. 

 

“Thanks bro.” Lance stood up. “And I won't bother you next week during finals. Promise.”

 

“You can tell us more about dream boat later.” Hunk waved a hand.

 

Hunk watched Lance tiptoe into his room. Hunk was happy Lance had a good time. He knew Lance had a good heart and Lance wouldn't put Mina aside for anyone. He was worried. Lance flirted a lot but the truth was Lance fell in love hard.

 

He saw Pidge poke her head out of her room. She walked over and sat next to Hunk.

 

“Uh oh. I know that look. What's wrong?” Hunk asked.

 

“Hunk. We got a problem with Lance’s date.” Pidge readjusted her glasses. 

 

“We do?” Hunk looked over at the laptop. He read the headline and Hunk’s stomach dropped. “Oh Quiznack.”

  
  



	2. In for Keeps Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is beginning to wonder if he can juggle being a dad and dating. Shiro still seems too good to be true. Pidge and Hunk need to tell their friend something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not answer all the questions...soon...

Lance yawned as he sat on the bus. Mina was in her carrier but she looked more tired than normal as she kept closing her eyes while her head rested on his chest. He had to run out early this morning to catch the bus to his sister’s house to drop off Mina before heading to one of his jobs. He hugged Mina close and kissed her head.   
  
He may be exhausted but the date last night was worth the walking zombie feeling. Did Mina feel warmer than normal?

 

“Hm. We’ll have to give you a proper check up at home little fish.” Lance rubbed his cheek across her hair. She smelled of baby food and baby. He wasn’t as endeared by the baby food but there was a lingering smell that was just pure Mina.

  
His phone began to ring in the diaper bag. He fished it out and saw the caller ID. Lance had a surge of energy. That smiling handsome face belonged to a man he had on his mind all day.

 

“Hello.” He answered.

 

“Hello. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Shiro’s voice was deep and sexy.

 

“Not really, but I’m sort of not in a private area at the moment. Can I call you back in a half hour?” Lance did not want everyone on the bus to listen in on his phone call.

 

“Yes! I mean. If you have time please call me back.” Shiro laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m bad at this.”

 

“I’m almost home. Once we get settled I’ll call you.” Lance rocked Mina back and forth out of habit as she began to fuss.  “You could have just texted me you know.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you if you were busy.” Shiro said and Lance could hear him whisper to someone.

 

“Text me whenever. I’ll make the time. You at work?” Lance still did not have a good grasp of what Shiro did for work. They spent hours together but they had enough common interests and they both skirted around deep personal questions.

 

“Yes. I’ll be here for a few hours.” Shiro grumbled. “But call me. Your voice will be a welcomed distraction.”

 

“Got ya. Bye.” Lance smiled and checked the street signs as the bus stopped. He and Mina still had three stops until they were home. He put his phone back into the diaper bag and grabbed a container filled with grapes.

 

“You hungry?” Lance asked his daughter. She was still fussing in his lap.

 

Mina turned her head and grunted at the offered food and shook her head back and forth. Her fussing was building into a full cry. Lance groaned as he put the grapes and hugged Mina. He rocked her as much as the tight bus seat and the passengers around them allowed. He would have to call his mom when he got home if Mina wouldn’t calm down.

 

The next few stops were painful. People were glaring at Lance as they boarded or exited the bus. He wanted to tell all the judgmental bastards to go to hell. If they thought he and Mina were having fun they were wrong. During times like these, he gained more respect for his mother raising six kids and not losing her mind.

 

He rushed off the bus with Mina the moment their stop came up. They still had three blocks to walk and the evening air was growing colder.

 

“Come on little fish. We’ll be home soon.” Lance tightened the straps of the carrier and pulled his hoodie out of the diaper bag. He pulled it on and zipped it high so Mina would be sheltered from the cold.

 

He tossed the diaper bag on his shoulder and tried to jog the distance to their apartment. He weaved in out and around the busy sidewalks. The city had been getting more and more populated the last two years. There had been several new businesses which had moved into downtown and that meant new jobs. Commuting from the suburbs to the center of the city was a luxury only a few people could afford. Then the University was just two miles East of the city center. The normal college apartments had tripled their monthly rents in the last year. The further you were from the city center the cheaper the rent. Meaning Lance lived far from city center and the commute was long. Mina was getting heavier the last three months. A healthy heavy, but Lance’s legs were burning by the time they made it to their building.

 

“Mina.” Lance huffed as he opened the door to his apartment building. “We need to get a bike for this spring if daddy can’t get a car.”

 

Her echoing cries were her only response. Lance walked up to the elevator and pushed the button to call it down.

 

“Oh, thank you.” He said as the doors opened. The elevator was empty. He stepped inside with Mina and unzipped his hoodie. He pressed the number for his floor and leaned against the back wall.

 

And with no one else in the elevator, it was a clean ride to his floor with no stops. Mina didn’t seem to care as the crying had melted into a full kicking and wailing episode. The doors opened and Lance walked them to the end of the hallway with his keys ready. They entered the apartment and he flipped on the lights.

 

“Ok. Ok. Let’s see what daddy can find.” Lance let the diaper bag drop and tossed off the hoodie.   
  
People thought putting on the baby carrier was difficult. Lance found out it was taking it off when his child was crying and not helping out in the least. No problem. Lance thought as he began to juggle Mina and undo the knots holding her up. It took a few seconds longer but Mina and he were free from the twelve feet of cloth with no one being dropped and Lance was happy she hadn’t peed through her diaper. This time.

 

He laid her down on the floor which seemed to make her more upset. Then she tried to crawl away. Lance had to pull her back to get her clothes off. He had years of practice with his younger siblings with wrestling diapers off small humans. He was exhausted by the time he had Mina stripped, fresh diaper on, her shark onesie put on, and temperature taken.

 

Mina was sniffling and hiccuping on the sofa rubbing her red tired eyes. Lance turned on Mina’s tablet and turned on her favorite cartoon. He realized it had been a hour since they had been home and neither of them had eaten. Both of them were exhausted, hungry, and tired. He was taking her temperature a second time now that she was a bit calmer. He pulled the thermometer out from under her arm as it beeped to read the numbers.

 

“Results are in little fish. You have a fever and a case of grumpy pants.” Lance crawled to the edge of the living room and stood up. “Looks like the only cure is to call grandma and get you some medicine.”

 

Lance fetched the diaper bag and pulled out what felt like an endless amount of items. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Shiro.

 

 **Shiro** -Test. I miss your voice.-

 

Lance smiled and texted Shiro back.

 

-Number hasn’t changed since last night dork. Phone call might be late.-

 

Lance started up the water kettle and pulled out Mina’s cereal and fruits. He dialed up his mom and within three minutes of explaining Mina’s fit Mrs. McClain declared her granddaughter was having two-year molar pain.

 

“I’ll pull out the big guns tonight and hopefully she’ll sleep through the night.” Lance tossed several wet washcloths into a container then into the freezer. He pulled out the infant medicine next.

 

“Yes. Give her both medicines and give her kisses for me.” Her voice was tired.

 

“Sorry for bothering you, Mama.” Lance began to mix up some food for Mina. “I just never saw her like this before.”

 

“Never a bother. But you’d be pissed off too if sharp shards of calcium were being poked through your gums.” Her laugh sounded like home.

 

“Your wisdom is amazing.” Lance chuckled and took the phone over to Mina. “I’ll turn on the face time and you can talk to her for a minute.”

 

Mina’s chubby fingers grabbed the phone the moment her grandmother appeared on the screen. Lance’s mother began speaking fluent Spanish and Mina loved it. Lance had picked up a lot of Spanish from his mother but he rarely used it. Mina was talking back and drooling all over Lance’s phone. Mina kissed the phone when it was time to say goodbye and eat.

 

He saw there was another text from Shiro when he went to fetch the cereal and fruits. His mother would say it was a poor dinner and she would be right. Lance was just too damn tired to put more effort into cooking. He was lucky.

 

Mina loved her cereal and fruit. They ate at the coffee table even knowing there would be a big mess. It let them watch cartoons and sneaking medicine in between bites of food was much easier when Mina was distracted.

 

His phone vibrated and he saw a text from Shiro and Hunk.

 

 **Hunk**  -Call me after Mina zzzzzzzz-

 **Lance** -Will do-

 

His phone had a notification someone else had messaged him.

 

 **Shiro** -You never called-

 

Lance bit his lower lip as he read Shiro’s text over and over again. It was true he hadn’t told Shiro that he was a single father. He wanted to call Shiro but Mina needed him first. Maybe Lance couldn’t date and be a dad right now. He groaned because he wasn’t sure how to respond. He had to think of something, anything.

 

 **Lance** -I’ll call tonight. I’ll explain then.-

 

“Let’s wash you up and get you to bed.” He picked Mina up and headed to their bathroom.

 

Another diaper, outfit change, along with a quick wash down of sticky hands and face then his little fish was ready for bed. They just slept in the same bed. He had gotten a ton of nasty comments about co-sleeping with his daughter. The apartment only had one bedroom and that bedroom wasn’t big enough to hold the queen bed from his parents and a crib. He was planning on moving after his contract for this place was up but that was still a month away and he had no idea where to go next.

 

He put her on her side of the bed and sat next to her. Then came the three books , the one song, the hundred kisses, and traditional ten minutes of cuddling.

 

Lance waited until he was certain she was mostly asleep then slipped out of the bed and out of the room without making a sound.

 

He could totally be a ninja.

 

Lance picked up all the clothing on the living room floor from earlier and stuffed it in the hamper. He would have to go to the laundry tomorrow.  He hated going to the laundry. He picked up the dishes last because he hated washing dishes more than he hated the laundry.

 

The apartment was as quiet as it would get with the noise from above and below him. His neighbor to the left was quiet after seven in the evening which lead to no complaints from Lance.

 

“Shit.” He saw his phone flashing a low battery warning.

 

He dug through the diaper bag and found his charger. He had to unplug the lamp by the sofa to charge his phone because the second outlet was dead. Phone plugged the living room dropped into a dance of lights and shadows from the windows behind him so there he sat answering a few texts from his sister and brother.  He also sent Hunk a text saying he would get back to him as soon as possible and telling his friend it had been a long night with Mina.

 

His finger hovered over Shiro’s icon. Lance had snapped a picture of Shiro after dinner when they were walking by the river side of the city. The man was gorgeous. A big breath and he pushed the call next to Shiro’s picture.

 

“Hello.” Shiro said.

 

“Hey.” Lance replied curling his legs under him.

 

“I was starting to worry.” Shiro sounded hesitant. “You had said thirty minutes and well..”

 

“You out of work now?” Lance asked while scraping his nail over a stain on the sofa.

 

“I am. I had to send back four project proposals so I left the paperwork for tomorrow.” Shiro said. Lance could hear some movement through the phone and figured Shiro was home now. “What about you? Did something happen on the way home?”

 

“Yeah. Shiro, I wasn’t fully honest with you the other day.” Lance scratched at the stain harder. “Remember when I said I was checking out some books for the little girl with me?”

 

“Yes.” Shiro drawled out.

 

“It’s my kid. I mean I have a kid. She’s more of a baby still because she’s not even two.” Lance stopped his rambling because he did not know what else to say to Shiro.

 

“You have a girlfriend?” Shiro asked.

 

“What? No!” Lance felt insulted.

 

“Wife?” Shiro guessed.

 

“God damn Shiro I’m not a cheater!” Lance pulled the phone from his ear so he could frown at the picture on the screen.   
  
This man truly did not know him at all. Good looks and sweet as hell, but if this kept up, Lance was done.

 

“Sorry!” Shiro’s voice came out of the phone. “Sorry. That was…”

 

“Rude.” He put the phone back to his ear and said the word again. “Rude.”

 

“I’m just, look I, I’ve been cheated on before and I jumped to the wrong conclusion.” Shiro sounded apologetic. “Sorry.”

 

“I’m not a liar. Or a cheater. I didn’t tell you all about her and that is my fault. I should have probably been straight with you when you asked me at the library who she was, but I didn’t want to screw things up.” He got up and felt the charger pull the phone so he had to sit back down.

 

“How would it screw things ups?” Shiro asked.

 

“Because I’m a single dad. Most guys don’t like to date guys with kids.” Lance said even though he felt horrible facing the fact that he had basically denied being a single dad to get a date.

 

“I would have still asked you out.” Shiro sounded sincere.

 

“Shiro.” Lance groaned. He wasn’t sure how to make the man see the full picture.  “I couldn’t call you because she wasn’t feeling well and she’s number one. It probably won’t be the last time.”

 

“Meaning I’m number two.” Shiro hummed into the phone. “Ok.”

 

“Ok?” Lance frowned. This guy was just too nice for his own good. “I can’t drop everything and just go out on dates. I can’t just meet you on a whim. I have three part time jobs through the week and Mina.”

 

He knew he was pushing too hard. What else could he do?

 

“I really like you, Shiro.” He admitted out loud. “But.”

  
In his mind, Lance was thinking more about how he really wanted to kiss Shiro and hug Shiro.  He had a dream about Shiro’s hand on his ass as they did the kissing and the hugging. Lance knocked his knuckles into his forehead to get him back into focus.

 

“But dating me is probably going to be a big pain in the ass and you’re going to have to be really patient. If that isn’t your thing, well I get it.” Lance concluded and felt better.

 

“You trying to scare me off?” Shiro laughed.

 

“Are you not scared?” Lance asked in return.   


What was with this guy? Shiro could not be this nice.

 

“No. You are raising a baby girl, on your own while working three jobs you said and it sounds like you’re worried you won’t have enough time for me.” Shiro summed Lance’s entire quandary up in a far nicer package.

 

“Well, yeah.” Lance couldn’t deny any of what Shiro said.

 

“I like you, Lance. That date was the best I had in my entire life. How about we just take one step at a time and see where this goes?” Shiro’s voice was a soothing balm of warmth and sex.

 

How could a voice be warm and sexy?

 

Focus Lance! He rapped his knuckles on his forehead again.

 

“That sounds great actually. I really enjoyed our date too.” Lance put the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could reach for Mina’s tablet and turn it off.

 

“You said her name was Mina? Wait I need to close the door.” Shiro’s voice faded as Lance pictured him putting the phone down.

 

“Ok. Back sorry I have a friend in the other room.” Shiro explained.

 

“Oh. Roommate?” Lance looked out the window.

 

“Sort of. Anyway getting back to Mina.” Shiro sounded amused. “How old?”

 

“Just over a year and a half. She’s walking and talking. The talking is pretty clear but it doesn’t always make sense. I guess she has more teeth coming in and was mad at life today.” Lance caught himself smiling at one of Mina’s socks.

 

“Can I ask about the mom?” The question was hesitant.

 

“Yeah. It’s no secret. She’s gone. Died I mean.” Lance let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling.

 

“Her name was Kira. She died while giving birth to Mina. Well not while giving birth. It was around two days after, as in right after we all came home. Doctor said it was a blood clot.” Lance missed Kira.

 

“Sorry to hear that. Must have been rough, were you two married?” There was more movement noise in the background behind Shiro’s voice.

 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked because he needed to know. “No we weren’t married.”

 

“Uh. You’re going to laugh but I am walking around trying to figure out how baby safe my apartment is. In case, uh, when you come visit me.” Shiro was grumbling and then cursed. “There are a lot of corners, on everything.”

 

Lance was not laughing. He was not sure how to respond. Shiro was charming and kind and the idea of the big man walking around looking how to make his apartment better or when Mina came over was slowly eating away Lance’s resolve.

 

“Trust me when I say I’ve never had a fully baby proofed placed. They’re kind of made to bounce. Besides she’s rather lazy. She cons everyone into carrying her. The only time she walks is to go to another person or to run away.” Lance looked at his phone and saw a notification from Hunk in the top of the screen.

 

“When you want to bring her over I’ll do my best to make sure the place is safe.” Shiro had turned serious.

 

The implication was when Shiro meet Mina, not if, and the effort meant a lot ot Lance. He had promised Hunk and himself he would not go too fast with this man. He was breaking the promise and couldn’t stop his endearment of Shiro.

 

“Thank you.” Lance wanted to hug the big man right then and there. His phone vibrated again and there was another message from Hunk. He pulled down the bar to see what his friend wanted.

 

 **Hunk** ten minutes ago -You know what we’re coming over. With food.-

 **Hunk** right now -We’re five minutes away! I’m buying you sea salt ice cream-

 

“Hey. Sorry but I have a friend coming over and from his texts something is wrong.” Lance told Shiro when he was done reading Hunk’s texts.

 

“Alright. Can I text you tomorrow?” Shiro sounded disappointed. “Maybe you can tell me when you’ve got a free moment for coffee or another dinner.”

 

“Sure. That would be great. Thanks, Shiro.” Lance couldn’t show his smile to Shiro so he hoped the other man could hear it in his voice. “Good night.”

 

“Good night Lance. Good night to Mina too.” Shiro hung up after he spoke.

 

Lance collapsed into the sofa leaving his phone on the end to charge. He pulled a pillow to his face and screamed as loud as he dared and not wake up Mina. He was tired and sad and happy and excited. He was more tired than the other emotions but they were there.

 

Hunk’s ringtone went off and Lance sat up and answered his phone.

 

“One minute.” Lance hung up and went to buzz Hunk inside the building.   
  
Since he was up he started filling the sink with warm water so he would be able to wash dishes while Hunk stress ate and vented. Lance wasn’t up for it but if Hunk needed to talk this damn bad all day then Lance could not turn his friend away. He looked at the clock on the microwave.

 

“Damn.” Lance poured soap into the sink. “I need to be up at five to get Mina to Elena's house then to the grocery store but I need to get to the laundry.”

 

His verbal to do list was halted by Hunk’s knocking. Lance walked over to unlock the door and let Hunk inside. Lance wasn’t expecting Pidge to be right behind Hunk.

 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Lance took the grocery bag filled with food.

 

“Oh nothing we just figured you were busy and couldn’t get to the store, or eat, and you know we love you and Mina so we wanted to help.” Hunk took the other two bags to the refrigerator while talking.

 

“O-k.” Lance put the bag he had on the counter. “I need to wash the dishes real quick but you can tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Pidge closed the door behind them and was holding a pizza box.

 

“Hunk is nervous.” Pidge said before putting the pizza by the other groceries.

 

“Couldn’t tell.” Lance rolled his eyes and turned off the water filling the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub the dishes. “What’s up Hunk?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing! Why does something have to be up for us to see our friend? You know we’re your friends right?” Hunk went to the other side of the sink and began to rinse and dry.

 

“Hunk.” Lance handed his nervous friend a sippy cup. “Spill it. You cheat on a test?”

 

“No! Nothing like that!” Hunk took the soapy cup and rinsed it twice before drying it three times.

 

Lance put his hands on the sink and took a deep breath. He was too tired for Hunk’s emotions. Too tired to hold onto any more stress today. Hunk was his friend. Hunk was more of a brother to him than Lance’s older brother some days.

 

“Pidge.” Lance handed a few more dishes to Hunk before looking for the little gremlin. “He can’t do it and I’m on empty here.”

 

“You have anything sharp in that sink?” Pidge peeked around Lance’s side.

 

“What? No.” Lance grabbed a towel to dry his hands. “What’s going on guys?”

 

“That guy you said you went on a date with?” Pidge adjusted her glasses. “I found something. It’s about his family.”

 

“What?” Lance put a hand on his hip and turned so she had his full attention.

 

“Lance.” Pidge took in a deep breath. “Takashi Shirogane may be part of the Zarkon mafia!”

 

Lance looked at Pidge, he could see her mouth moving and her hands flailing but he did not hear any of her words. His ears began to fill with white noise and his legs felt heavy. He walked over to the bar chair next to Mina’s high chair and sat. He was tired.

 

“Hunk. You said something about ice cream?” He laid his head down on the counter.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts Shiro about his history.

Please look at  [ https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/ ](https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/)  art work done for this fic. It’s great!  [ http://goramidiot.tumblr.com/image/160174837852 ](http://goramidiot.tumblr.com/image/160174837852)

  
  


Ice cream was not his go to food when he was stressed. Lance rarely ate when he was stressed. The strawberry ice cream was good and he was through more of the cartoon than he had expected to be after the last ten minutes. 

 

He smacked Hunk’s hand as his friend reached inside with a spoon.

 

“Hey!” Hunk pouted.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled as he pushed the ice cream closer to Hunk. He was grateful his friends had allowed him to sit in peace for the last ten minutes to process Pidge’s words. Hunk had also washed all the dishes, dried, and put them away. Small victories when your friend is feeling guilty. 

 

“What makes you think Shiro is part of the mafia?” Lance asked Pidge straight.

 

Pidge pulled out her tablet from her backpack. Lance hadn’t even noticed the backpack when they first arrived. He was exhausted and he had noticed the groceries and food.

 

Pidge swipes her finger on the tablet’s screen and turns it around for Lance to see what is displayed. 

 

“I did a general search for his name and a few of the typical websites popped up graduation dates from college and such but then I clicked on a old headline. It’s around three years ago and he’s mentioned in a lawsuit along with Zarkon.” She pulled up the local news website.

 

The bold words on top of the page read: Son of Local Businessman accused of murder.

 

“Really?” Lance dragged his hands down his face.

 

“I dug around and it seems it was ruled self-defense. The guy he was dating attacked him but then I noticed in the article the names. Look.” Pidge zoomed in and the middle of the page.

 

“The defendant was accompanied in court with his step-father Zarkon.” Lance read the line for Pidge. He rubbed his eyes and recalled all the rumors the last two years.

 

“Shit.” Lance pushed the tablet away. “Ok. Enough.”

 

“But what about the rest?” Pidge crossed her arms. “You can’t ignore this.”

 

“I’m not ignoring it.” Lance leaned on his arms. “I’m tired. I want to get some sleep before work. I’ll call Shiro tomorrow and I’ll talk to him about it.”

 

“Wait you’re going to see the mafia guy again?” Hunk shook his head. “You can’t!”

 

“I already had a date with the guy!” Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk. “I want to hear this from him.”

 

“He could just be lying to you?” Hunk was shaking the spoon at him.

 

“Look, Hunk, I’m not just going to google my boyfriend and take some website’s word. I’ll as him myself and I’ll go from there.” Lance crossed his arms. “I’m not dumb.”

 

“Wait, he’s your boyfriend after one date?” Hunk squeaked out the question.

 

“No! I mean we never said we were boyfriends but come on, Hunk, now is not the time to get literal on me!” Lance grumbled. 

 

“Lance! This guy could be dangerous. You can’t just put yourself and Mina at risk like that.” Pidge picked up the tablet and pointed to one headline and the next.

 

These were more ominous: President Zarkon accused of Racketeering. Local Businessman and Organized Crime is there a connection?

 

Lance swallowed hard and shook his head. He stood up and walked away from his friends. He couldn’t walk far in his apartment so he stopped once he reached the sofa.

 

“But is Shiro named in any of those? I mean actually accused of anything in them?” Lance asked as his mind began to race. “You guys don’t get it. This guy doesn’t act like a mob boss.”

 

“His name isn’t really in them but a mention of Zarkon’s family is at least four times per article. I sent a message to my brother Matt but he hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. 

 

“Why would your brother know more?” Lance asked. “He’s some secret agent?”

 

“Lance, this is serious.” Pidge frowned at him and shook her finger. 

 

“What would a mafia guy want with a single dad? I mean if he’s this bad then why would he even waste his time with me?” Lance waved his hands. “It makes no sense.”

 

“Man. I don’t know. But you can’t seriously still be thinking you can date this guy.”  Hunk got up and walked over to him. “Come on.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m thinking, Hunk. The one thing I feel is that I need to talk to Shiro about this myself. Ok?” Lance rubbed his eyes feeling tears threatening to fall.

 

Why did everything have to be so hard? 

 

“I’m just tired.” Lance heard the cracking his voice and didn’t care. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Hunk wrapped his large tree trunk of arms around him. Lance had his pride but right now he needed his friend.

  
He would not cry. He would let Hunk squeeze the air out of his body and rely on his best friend’s strength for a few minutes to hold him upright. He did not want to believe Shiro was dangerous. His friends had given him enough doubt and he would need to make a decision soon.

 

“Hey, Hunk.” Lance stepped away from the larger man. He gave his friend the biggest smile he form. “You free to babysit tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed. “Anything for you. Do you need me to come along?”

 

“You’re the best. But I think I’ll be fine. He hasn’t been creepy at all.” Lance turned to Pidge. “And, thanks.

 

Lance had felt very safe with Shiro, the exact opposite of how he should have felt if he was with someone dangerous. He always had a good gauge of who was safe and who was dangerous. There had only been a few times he had guessed wrong.

 

“Just be careful, Lance.” Pidge put the tablet down and picked up one of Mina’s stuffed fish. 

  
There were stuffed ocean animals everywhere in the apartment because Mina loved anything that looked like a fish, dolphin, or whale.

 

“You can’t take any chances.” Pidge shook the blue stuffed animal. 

 

“I know,” Lance said. “You two crashing here?”

 

“We were thinking until you kick this guy to the curb one of us should stay with you.” Hunk shrugged.

 

“Why?” Lance looked between his friends. Then he looked around his apartment and had no idea where they would all sleep. 

 

“For protection!” Pidge put a hand on her hip. “For you and Mina.”

 

“You two are going to protect us?” Lance chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

 

“What’s so funny?” Pidge narrowed her eyes as she tossed the blue animal at him.

 

“Nothing!” He held up his hands in defeat and to block the fish. “I’m going to go lay down. If you guys are staying you’ll have to share the sofa.”

 

“I have to be at class early.” Hunk looked sad. “Sorry. Pidge will have to stay tonight. But I’ll pick up Mina for you and watch her while you figure out this Shiro thing.”

 

“No problem.” Lance felt his throat tighten. His friends were going above and beyond to help him and Mina. 

 

“You get home, Hunk. Lance, you go lay down. I’ll sack out on the sofa and finish up my paper. I’ll help you get Mina around then once you’re off to work safe I’ll head home to sleep.” Pidge laid out her entire plan while pulling out her laptop from her backpack.

 

“Alright then,” Lance smirked. “You got the plan. I suppose I’ll stick with it.”

 

“I’m heading back to our place.” Hunk gave him one more hug. 

 

“Get some rest big guy.” Lance patted Hunk’s shoulder. “You go wreck those exams.”

 

“I need all the luck I can get.” Hunk put the ice cream away. 

  
Lance walked to his bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against the door and took in a big breath. 

 

“What the hell did you get yourself into this time, Lance?” He whispered as he looked at the bed where his daughter slept. 

 

-*-*-*-*

 

Lance barely made it through the day at his job. He had sent Shiro a text first thing in the morning but had only gotten a response right before lunch. Making the morning at the restaurant unbearable. The crowds were thin during the week. Most of the customers around this time of morning were businessmen and women doing work brunches. People in suits could be great tippers or horrible tippers. Lance knew how to read most tables and had it figured out if he was going to get better tips for being overly cheerful or leaving them alone.

 

He was happy the two tables he had of expensive suits were wanting their space and drinks refilled. Because when Lance’s phone did go off with Shiro’s text he didn’t have to hesitate to respond.

 

Shiro -Sorry. Had a long meeting this morning. Need to see me?-

Lance -Yeah. We need to talk-

Shiro -Is everything ok?-

 

Lance had considered just asking Shiro over text about the entire illegal family connection. The problem was Lance wanted to look Shiro in the eye when he asked him. 

 

Lance -Need to see you in person-

Shiro -Ok. Where do you want to meet?-

 

Lance chewed his lip and look out at his tables before responding. Where do you ask your more-than-likely very rich date out to ask if he was part of a mob family? Was that a Pizza sort of date or more sit down fancy sort of date? There was always Hunk’s mom’s restaurant.

 

No. If shit went south he didn’t want Mama Hunk trying to stab someone with a knife. Endearing of Hunk’s mom but no reason for homicide to enter this already big problem.

 

Lance -Pizza place call I Mama Jane-

Shiro -What time?-

Lance -Sooner the better but I don’t get off until after two-

 

Lance peaked out to the floor and noticed his one table getting low on drinks. He went to the bartender and had three more drinks made. He put them on the tray and walked out ot the table. He made sure to smile but remain quiet as he changed out the drinks and topped off the water glasses. His phone was vibrating in his back pocket the entire time.    
  


He checked in with his other table. They were the smiling and chatting sort of table and Lance excelled at talking. He convinced them to finally order their meals and another round of drinks. He fetched their drinks first then he put in their food orders. 

 

Lance pulled out his phone the moment he was behind the safety of the server partition. Shiro had sent him four texts and Hunk one and lastly Elena two. Hunk was worried. Elena said Mina had begun the second stage of teething symptoms which meant Lance needed to do laundry at some point. Unless Hunk did his laundry for him while he was watching Mina, but that would mean asking Hunk to trek to Lance’s apartment and get said laundry first and then getting Mina.

 

Problems after problems and Lance was a master tailor of mending problems into solutions. He would ask Pidge to stop at Lance’s place after class to grab the laundry while Hunk grabbed Mina and ask his friends to add it to his stack of IOUs. 

 

He checked Shiro’s texts last.

 

Shiro -I’ll make that work-

Shiro -I can make it by four-

Shiro -I’ll have to come straight from work. Are you sure everything is ok?-

Shiro -Lance?-

 

Lance smiled as he texted Shiro back. The older man was so unsure which seemed to counter the entire mob boss son theory. 

 

Lance -Four should be good. I’ll be coming from work. See you soon. :) -

Shiro -Looking forward to it-

 

Lance wasn’t looking forward to it because he was worried about how Shiro was going answer his questions. He also was not certain which questions he should ask. Where did someone start with asking about organized crime?

 

He focused on his tables for the rest of his shift. Keeping his mind busy on anything but Shiro. It helped he also had Mina to think about, even if it was only to worry about how little of sleep he would be getting the next few days.

 

He hadn’t slept well last night. Who could have blamed him? Between a wiggling toddler and a mind filled with doubt over Shiro, the few moments of sleep he had captured were not restful. He was used to no sleep and a full schedule over this last year.    
  
Lance was happy he made a good amount in tips. He also had enough time after his shift to change his clothes, and swipe some breadsticks in his backpack, and stop to get a coffee from the corner cafe. He could only afford a black coffee but he added the complimentary sugar and milk to tone down the bitterness. Considering the foreboding conversation he was about to have, it was starting off as a good day. 

 

He checked the time as he walked to the pizza parlor. There would be plenty of time to call Mina before Shiro showed up. Lance tried to call Mina during his work days after nap time. His one part time night job he tried to only pick up on weekends so it was easier to get his mom or sister to watch Mina for him.

 

There were tables outside Mama Jane’s restaurant. He asked a server to be seated and ordered a drink explaining his date hadn’t arrived. It seemed busy so the server appeared a bit annoyed but Lance promised they would order food as soon as Shiro arrived. He called Elena. He was not surprised to see Mina’s face redden and a pout on her round face. He kissed at the screen when Mina had enough of the phone and thanked his sister again for watching Mina while he worked. He left out the part of meeting Shiro because Elena would ask questions which Lance could not answer.

 

He sighed and sagged into the chair. He hide his yawn behind his hand as he plugged in his phone to the portable charger. The wave of exhaustion he had been pushing back the last two days was catching up to him. He would have to carve out sleep, soon.

 

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice startled him out of his revere. “You falling asleep?”

 

“What? No!” Lance turned in his seat to see Shiro. 

 

The dark haired man was dressed in a black suit with a deep purple shirt. He looked good dressed in the executive power suit with the smile of a god. 

 

“You dress like that for work all the time?” Lance cleared his throat. “Must be important work.”

 

“Important to some.” Shiro walked around and took a seat next to Lance at the table. “But something is on your mind. You said last night dropping everything to meet was probably not going to happen. Unless you missed me as much as I missed you.”

 

Lance’s mind was flooded with words. Most of those words were of no use to him at the moment such as; You look good in purple, Did you miss me? I missed you, and The cologne you’re wearing is urging me to kiss you here and now. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance took in a deep breath. He was going to say something when the waitress came up to take introduce herself to Shiro.

 

Shiro was polite and ordered a drink before taking a menu and asking her for a few more minutes before they ordered. 

 

“She looked a hell of a lot less annoyed when you told her that.” Lance grumbled as he watched the waitress walk away. “She likes you.”

 

“Too bad. I’m interested in someone else.” Shiro took Lance’s hand. 

 

Shiro’s skin was rough. The way Shiro's thumb moved back and forth across Lance’s hand made Lance feel happy.

 

“Shiro. Are you part of the mafia?” Lance raised his head and looked Shiro right in the eye.

 

“Wait, what?” Shiro pulled his hand away.

 

“My friends.” Lance crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table. 

 

He told Shiro about Pidge finding Shiro’s name in the old headlines. He told Shiro about the other headlines he was shown. He laid out all he knew and watched as Shiro’s smile faded and large hands clenched on the top of the table.

 

“You believe them? I’m dangerous?” Shiro’s dark eyes flicked to Lance’s face. 

 

“Well, no. Are you pissed I found out?” Lance kept his arms crossed but sat back into the chair. 

 

“Like that? Yes.” Shiro looked at the table. He pushed himself up to stand with a frown on his face.

 

“Does that mean it’s true?” Lance didn’t want Shiro to leave. He wanted to grab the man and make him stay. 

 

“It’s not that simple.” Shiro snapped.    
  
“Shiro!” A man’s voice interrupted them. “We need to go.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” Lance asked the person who had interrupted him. He had black hair, which was cut in a ridiculous mullet. And he was wearing a red jacket with a scowl. 

 

“I’m with him.” The dark-haired newcomer pointed at Shiro. “And we need to go, now.”

 

“Keith!” Shiro dragged a hand down his face.

 

“And you were accusing me of being a cheater?” Lance turned his head to Shiro. “Wow.”

 

“No! It’s not like that. Damnit.” Shiro took a deep breath. “Lance, I’m not with Keith.”

 

“You are coming with me right now unless you and your boyfriend are going to be all over the news!” Keith hissed. “Let’s go before there is a scene.”

 

“You’re the one starting the scene!” Lance stood up and grabbed his backpack. People were now looking at them and Lance didn’t care in the least. “You know, I knew this was all too good to be true. I wanted to give you a chance when they said I was crazy.”

 

“If you two have to keep talking at least walk and talk.” Keith motioned with his hands. “Shiro, move it.”

 

“Patience, Keith.” Shiro snapped at the shorter man. “Pull the car around. Please.”

 

“Cameras, Shiro.” Keith retorted. “Two minutes.”

 

“I’m gone.” Lance put a tip down for the server for wasting her time.   
  
“Lance, wait!” Shiro hurried after Lance. Lance tried to ignore the fifty dollar bill he saw Shiro drop on the top of the table.

 

“Answer me a question.” Shiro followed him to the side walk. A long black luxury car screeching to a halt right next to them.

 

“What?” Lance stopped walking even if his mind told him to keep going. His heart was breaking from walking away from a dream. Maybe Shiro was just a dream.

 

“Do you trust me?” Shiro asked.

 

Lance was taken aback. What was Shiro playing?  How could Lance trust a man who had a past of murder and part of a mob and keeping secrets?

 

Because you’re a damn idiot, McClain. Are there any bridges he wants you to jump off next?

 

“Yes.” Lance answered. “I don’t know why, but yeah.”

 

“If you trust me, get in the car with me and I’ll tell you everything. My side of everything.” Shiro opened the back door of the car. “If you don’t, well, then there isn’t really any reason for you to worry about me. I’ll not bother you again.”

 

Shiro disappeared into the car just as a woman and two men walked up to the hostess stand outside the pizza parlor. Lance put a hand on the car door. His hand tightened on the door frame. 

 

Slam it. Slam it and walk away before you get yourself into trouble, Lance. He closed his eyes, bowed his head, and got into the car. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three different endings and this was the one which made the cut.  
> My tumblr http://goramidiot.tumblr.com/

Lance pulled out his phone as the car pulled away from the curb. He turned on his GPS and sent a text to Pidge. He was not certain this was the best of ideas. He could at least have a backup in case things went south. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro called out.

 

“One minute.” Lance was still looking at his phone. The moment Pidge received the text message Lance was now getting two. 

 

Each message effectively calling Lance a varied vocabulary of dumb. Pidge had better get more creative because Lance had heard all those insults. Not many insults matched the ones which could come from his brothers. Brothers were merciless with calling each other out when situations took turns for the worst.

 

He put his phone down and looked over at Shiro. The older man had a deep frown on his face.

 

“Ok. Spill it.” Lance demanded. 

 

“What?” Shiro’s entire body flinched back.

 

“Look. You’re into some bad stuff right? I’m all for good looks and great dates but unless you can start explaining what the hell is going on I’m jumping out of this car.” Lance crossed his arms and leaned back into the seat.

 

The seat was leather and comfortable. Damn rich boys and their fine ass cars.

 

“While it’s in motion? You’re just going to jump out?” Shiro had an amused lit to his voice.

 

“You wait for the right moment and it’s not that bad.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“You’ve jumped out of cars before?” Shiro asked.

 

“Just once.” Lance did not want to go into that story. “Now talk tall, asian and handsome.”

 

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. His expression had changed from a frown to lips pressed into a thin line and shoulders tight. 

 

“Why did you look me up?” Shiro turned his head to look at Lance.

 

“I didn’t. My friends did. They’re protective, that’s why they’re my friends. I came to you because part of all that bad press didn’t settle right with me.” Lance answered not afraid of Shiro in the least.

 

“Which headline do you want me to start with first?” Shiro sighed deeply.

 

“I don’t care about the headlines, Shiro.” Lance put a hand on Shiro’s arm. “Tell me the truth. You’re into something bad, aren’t you?”

 

“Not in the way you might think.” Shiro put a hand on top of Lance’s. “It’s all a long, long story. I can say my mom married us into this mess. My life has been one surreal misfortune after the next.”

 

“That sucks.” Lance was focused on their hands touching.  

 

“Lance, I never intended to hide my past.” Shiro squeezed Lance’s hand. “I saw you and I wanted to talk to you. Then I wanted more and I had all intentions of telling you when I was ready.”

 

“Very kind of you but I have a kid, Shiro, and if you’re involved in dangerous shit then what are we supposed to do?” Lance looked up to meet Shiro’s gaze. 

 

“I don’t know. It was supposed to be a date.” Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile and leaned forward.

 

“You’re doing a lot of praising and very little explaining.” Lance poked Shiro in the forehead. “Talk.”

 

“Damn.” Shiro chuckled and sat back in his seat. “I was hoping to buy some time.”

 

“I’m not just gorgeous. I am also smart and I’ve learned how to do some pretty amazing things while changing a diaper in my lifetime.” Lance sniffed as he pulled his hand away. “Start with how you became Zarkon’s kid.”

 

“He’s my stepfather.” Shiro snapped as his calm demeanor evaporated at the name. “I was a teenager when my mom and him started dating. I was in the military, countries away, when they got engaged, so there wasn’t much I could do to stop it.”

 

“You were in the military?” Lance idly scratched the top of his leg. “Is that why your right arm is, uh, different?”

 

“You noticed? You never mentioned it.” Shiro flexed the fingers on his right hand twice. His right hand had a black glove on it and when he removed the glove the robotic hand was a sleek metallic black color. 

 

“I noticed but it’s not a prosthetic that I’ve ever seen. Figured you were a bit shy about it or something.” Lance put his hand on the back of the metal digits.

 

“I barely made it four years and when I started my Special Op training, something went really wrong. I got hurt.” Shiro’s voice was quieter than before and his adam’s apple bobbed from a hard swallow. 

 

“My mom was scared. I was in the hospital and they were trying to figure out what to do with me. Zarkon convinced them to move me to a private facility. His money got me the best doctors. The best everything. When I came out of my third surgery, mom said they had gotten married. I didn’t know what to think at the time.”

 

“Damn.” Lance felt bad for Shiro. As he watched Shiro talk most of the normal expression of happiness was peeled away. 

 

Lance had to face the fact they really did not know anything about one another. Favorite foods, music, all the nonsensical talk they had during their date and they were both hiding secrets. Lance hadn’t come clean being a broke single dad and Shiro didn’t have a closet of skeletons. From the ache in Shiro’s words, Lance was certain Shiro had a house full of skeletons.

 

“We’re here.” Keith’s voice cut through the silence.

 

“Uh. Where is here?” Lance looked out the window and watched the sky disappear as they entered a underground garage.

 

“My place. No one will be trying to snap pictures of us there.” Shiro shifted in his seat.

 

“Is that why mullet here rushed us out of there?” Lance pulled out his phone. He texted Pidge back and updated his location to his friend. 

 

“I have a name!” Keith snapped from the driver's seat.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro chuckled. “He is my bodyguard. Not a boyfriend. He also keeps an eye out for anyone from the press.”

 

“Why wasn’t he at our date?” Lance asked as he took in the rows and rows of expensive cars. “Dude, do you own all of these?”

 

“He was and what? No!” Shiro let out a real laugh. Keith was grumbling under his breath as he parked the car. “No, no. I’m not the only person who lives in this apartment building, Lance.” 

 

“He was? I didn’t see him.” Lance glanced at Keith. “I would have noticed him.”

 

“He’s good at keeping out of the way.” Shiro reached over to point out a silver car they were parked beside. “Now, I do not own that one either, but look at her though.”

 

“Damn.” Lance took in the hundred-year-old car which looked to be brand new. He appreciated the sharp angles, the spotless paint, white wall tires, and in that moment, Lance realized he had a deep love for cars.

 

“What do you think?” Shiro’s voice was soft.

 

Lance could feel the warmth of Shiro’s breath on in his ear. A voice shouldn’t be able to do that to a body. He turned his head with a slow purpose of wanting to take in Shiro’s expression. A smile to match the devious sexy voice. Lance was smarter than to be swept away by lust. 

 

“I’m thinking you still have a lot to explain, but these cars are hot.” Lance replied with a lick of his lips and a push to Shiro’s chest. 

 

“You may be right about both of those.” Shiro leaned away as Keith opened Shiro’s door. Shiro stepped out of the car and held out a hand to Lance. “Come on. Might as well see where I live.”

 

“Right.” Lance cleared his throat as he picked up his backpack. He took Shiro’s hand and stepped out of the car. He noticed the annoyed look on Keith’s face the moment the shorter man pushed the door closed. 

 

“What’s your problem?” Lance frowned at Keith.

 

“At the moment? You.” Keith turned on his heel and walked towards the front of the car.

 

“What the hell did I do?” Lance shouted with hands pointing to his chest. “Shiro?”

 

“Ah. Keith is...” Shiro sighed and put a hand on Lance’s back. “He’s a bit paranoid around new people.”

 

“Because he’s your bodyguard or because he’s an anti-social dweeb?” Lance walked next to Shiro to the large elevator close to Shiro’s car. 

 

Lance was thinking about how expensive all this had to be and how much wealth everyone in the building had in comparison to him and his family. The city wasn’t cheap to live in and private garages and high sky apartments were only for the wealthy. All the cars they passed were worth more than his parent's small house multiplied by a hundred. 

 

“I’m right here.” Keith jabbed the call button on elevator panel after scanning a card. 

 

“Ok.” Lance focused on Keith. “Are you an anti-social dweeb?”

 

“No! Are you always a rude jerk?” Keith’s jaw clenched.

 

“No. Only when the situation calls for it.” Lance rubbed his nose. Shiro covered his laugh with a cough behind his fist. Lance crossed his arms and examined Keith as they waited for the elevator. 

 

The bodyguard did not look big and tough. Keith did have the stance of a man willing to break bones and the expression sour enough to curdle milk. 

 

“Yeah. Ok. I can see it.” Lance nodded as the elevator door opened up.

 

“See what?” Shiro walked into the large elevator after Lance. He appeared to be distracted and Lance hoped at the end of this talk, him and Shiro could work all of it out. 

  
  
How? Lance had no clue. He hadn’t forgotten about Mina, his friends, or potentially his family and how this would affect them. Lance could not find it in him to be afraid of Shiro. Did he need to fear Shiro? Did he need to fear Shiro’s family more?

 

“Lance?” Shiro touched his shoulder.  

 

“Oh. Keith as a bodyguard.” He leaned against the back wall.

 

“Thanks for your approval.” Keith’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he flashed his card and pressed the highest floor number.

 

“You’re welcome.” Lance grinned as he saw Keith turn his head to glare. This bodyguard seemed easy to tease. 

 

“Top floor?” Lance ignored the glare and turned his attention back to Shiro.

 

“Yes. The entire floor. Not that I live on the entire floor. Zarkon owns the entire top floor.” Shiro admitted with a wry grin.

 

“He lives here?” Lance felt his heart began to beat faster.

 

“No. Not all the time. He has more than fifty properties he goes between the city and the rest of the world. Hundreds more he owns for business.” Shiro’s hands turned palm upwards. “There are other CEO’s who live up there but I make it a point to ignore them when I am able.”

 

“You’re a CEO?” He laughed. “You don’t act like a stuffy suit.”

 

“Yes. I work for Black Lion industries.” Shiro said.

 

“That’s some sort of Military company, isn’t it?” Lance looked at Shiro’s hand. “Does it have to do with your arm?”

 

“Yeah. After my surgery, I found out I was discharged from the Special Ops. My mom was insistent I use my education credits from the military to go back to school. Put that with all the technology that went into my arm and all the engineers and scientist interested in my recovery. Zarkon set it up that me taking a position heading up R&D seemed like my idea. It wasn’t until later I started learning the truth behind Zarkon. I realized we were just used.” Shiro’s flexed the robotic hand into a tight fist.

 

Lance reached over and put his hand over Shiro’s fist. He was good at throwing around jokes and advice normally, but hearing Shiro’s pain and anger was a shock. The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. Keith walked out into the hallway leaving them behind. Shiro opened his fist and threaded their fingers together. Lance wasn’t freaked out by feeling the metal against his hand or the shocking strength in the squeeze.

 

“Show me your place.” He tugged Shiro out of the elevator and walked with a quick step after Keith. The floor was tiled in a geometric black and white pattern which matched with the black and white pictures which hung on the walls. 

 

Lance saw Keith open the door in the middle of the hallway on the right. He followed Keith into the apartment with Shiro still holding his hand. This was surreal. The whole situation became weirder when he let Shiro’s hand drop as he took in the large apartment.

 

“Damn.” Lance knew these high city apartments had to be fancy. 

 

There were windows from floor to ceiling in the room they entered. The skyline was right out of a painting. The entire place looked immaculate and designed by a person obsessed with triangles. He heard Keith shut the door and mumbled before walking away.

 

“I told you it wasn’t very baby friendly.” Shiro grumbled.

 

“No shit.” Lance laughed as he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the all glass table cut into an odd polygon shape. “You actually live here? Looks too perfect.”

 

“Someone comes to clean every two days and I spend most of my time in my bedroom or office.” Shiro laughed as he put both hands on the back of the chair.    
  
“You never use the living room at all?” Lance walked over to the electric fireplace and ran his hand over the empty mantle. “I mean there aren’t any pictures even!”

 

“I, uh, never thought about-about putting any up.” Shiro frowned.

 

“Not even of your mom?” Lance asked as he sat down on a chair with a pyramid base.

 

“No.” Shiro shook his head and the frown hadn’t disappeared.

 

“So.” Lance drawled out as he put his backpack down on the ground by his feet. “Zarkon is into illegal shit. What about you?”

 

“He is most definitely is into ‘illegal’ shit like you put it.” Shiro let go of the chair and moved towards Lance. “I am too, if you mean by association, but I’ve never directly known about any of his activities until recently. The last two years, the High Officials have acquired enough evidence to charge him. I don’t know if they have enough to truly convince the Judges to convict him. No one is willing to testify against him and the few who had stepped forward and since gone missing.”

 

“You mean he’s put them in cement boots and put them in the river.” Lance made a tossing motion with his hands. “How do you play into all of it?”

 

“I don’t, really.” Shiro sat in the chair next to Lance. “The director of Civil forces marched into the building I work out of one day with over two dozen Civil force officers and a warrant. I had my suspicions as did most of the city’s people but there was no more denying it. They took all the laptops my people were working on and my own. When I called Zarkon, he told me there would be new computers available the next day and to keep working. That was it. He didn’t care in the least or sound surprised.”

 

“He probably knew they were coming.” He thought out loud. “What happens if they do put him in jail? Does the whole mafia thing end?”

 

“No. He has son, Lotor. I’ve only met the man a handful of times but he’d step in and run the businesses. He might not have Zarkon’s reputation, but he’d have the name and the power to keep the business going in any way he wanted.” Shiro sounded frustrated the longer he spoke and the hands were back to clenching tight.

 

“It’s like a hydra monster. You cut off one head and two pop up.” Lance moved in the chair. The chair may have looked very stylish but he had sat on park benches which were far more comfortable.

 

“Yeah. Like that.” Shiro’s shoulders hunched forward.

 

“Can you leave? Just quit and walk away? What’s stopping you? Your mom? The money?” Lance stood up unable to take the chair any longer. 

 

“No, it’s not my mom or the money. It’s the company. I’ve worked there for years now, Lance, and if I leave, there is no way I could make sure the people who work there wouldn’t be exploited. Zarkon thinks all we work on is weaponry, but it’s more than that. They develop armor and devices like my arm which could make a difference.” Shiro stood up with arms outward. 

 

“You’re still making the choice to stay in a company, which you may be CEO, but is owned by a man who you are sure is a certified mob boss!” Lance countered with far more anger than he knew he felt towards the situation. 

 

“Leaving right now wouldn’t make me any safer!” Shiro hollered back and ran his hands through his hair. “Or the people who work in the company or the rest of the damn world he’s trying to ship weapons to when possible.”

 

Lance was boiling with frustration and he could not really say why he was feeling this way. He went to the wall of windows and looked out across the expanse of the city. The reality of who Shiro was and what his position meant for Lance was the true core of the problem. He could not date a man who was connected to a criminal. It was irresponsible. It could put Mina and the others at risk.

 

He rested his forehead against the cool panel of the window. He heard Shiro move behind him but Lance didn’t want to chance turning around. He was out of words yet filled with more questions than he had started with this morning. Shiro’s warm hand touched his shoulder. He did not want to turn around but he knew he needed to face Shiro. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Shiro’s voice was quiet. 

 

“I wish I had kissed you the other night.” Lance pressed his back against the cool glass of the window.

 

“Why?” Shiro stepped closer as he placed a hand beside Lance’s head.

 

“I wouldn’t feel so guilty wanting to kiss you now.”  Lance admitted, not that it stopped him from grabbing the front of Shiro’s shirt and pulling him forward.

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Shiro was already leaning. 

 

“Sure.” Lance knew he needed to walk away from Shiro.

 

The man was in too much of a mess. None of the mess had anything to do with how good Shiro smelled or the way Lance’s heart began to beat frantically inside his chest. His eyes slipped closed as Shiro’s lips touched his lips. His hand dropped from Shiro’s shirt and both arms wrapped around Shiro as the brush of lips grew into a hungry kiss. Shiro kissed better than Lance’s imagination. The sweet pressure of the kisses with the strong pressing of their bodies together. Then his lips parted and Shiro swept inside with his tongue. The sensation causing Lance’s toes to curl and he held Shiro tighter. Lance could feel the muscles moving under Shiro’s dress shirt. He could hear the small groans Shiro made when their bodies rocked together. Shiro’s hands had traveled to Lance’s waist and when they squeezed the top of his hips bones Lance wasn’t sure if he could run away. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance pushed against Shiro’s chest and caught his breath. “I.”

 

“Shiro.” Keith interrupted them. “I just got a call. He’s here.”

 

“Who?” Shiro’s hand squeezed Lance’s side.

 

“Your stepfather.” Keith looked straight at Lance. “You need to get out of here. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance bond as they escape down the stairs, in only a way Keith and Lance can bond. Lance says goodbye to Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will continue! I have family issues which will take a foothold first coming up but those who want to see them together do not worry. They will meet again!

“I’ll just jump out the window.” Lance motioned behind him and made to turn.

 

“Lance!” Shiro stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

 

“Woah there. Just a joke.” Lance laughed as Shiro gave him a frown. 

 

“No time for jokes.” Keith walked forward. 

 

Lance was getting the idea Shiro and Keith didn’t want stepdad Zarkon knowing he was here. There was no easy way for them to be together which meant there was no way for them to be together. After one date and a kiss - damn good kiss - Lance had to face the reality there would never be a them. 

 

“Just tell me how to get out. I’m sure I can walk down the stairs just fine.” Lance walked back to the chair and picked up his backpack.

 

“How are you going to get home?” Shiro walked after him.

 

“You may live in the high end of town but there has to be a bus some where which will get me back to my side of town.” Lance put a hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes at Shiro. “Believe it or not, I can get home like a big boy.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Shiro frowned. “Keith?”

 

“I figured.” Keith was by the front door of the apartment. “Come on. I’ll get you home.”

 

“You don’t have to stay here?” Lance looked between the two men.

 

“I am allowed to be alone in my own apartment.” Shiro waved a hand. “I’m a big boy too you know.”

 

“Fine.” Lance had no intention of arguing while the boogey man was coming for a visit. He had an urge to say something, but he wasn’t sure what words to use when you were escaping with someone’s bodyguard.

 

“I’ll be back after dropping him off.” Keith was pointing outside the door. “Lance.”

 

“Yeah.” Lance nodded and turned to look at Shiro. “Bye. Thanks for the date. Hope all this works out.”

 

“Wait.” Shiro stepped forward to say more to him.

 

Lance was thankful Keith stopped Shiro with a look and a tug out of the door. 

 

“No time, Shiro.” Keith snapped.

 

Lance was jogging after Keith down the long opulent hallway towards a door with another card reader. The large emergency exit sign seemed out of place with a lock on the outside of the door. Keith’s card got them through and Lance looked over the railing.

 

“Fuck.” He had forgotten they were on the top floor.

 

“Can you keep up?” Keith was already down the first set of stairs taunting him.

 

“What is your problem?” Lance huffed as he hurried after the dark haired bodyguard.

 

“I am paid to keep Shiro safe. I’m not supposed to be sneaking out his lovers.” Keith’s voice echoed in the empty stairway.

 

“I’m no lover! I’m not even his boyfriend. It was one date and we’re obviously not happening.” Lance wished the ache in his chest would go away. There had to be a way. 

 

“Good.” Keith began to hop down two steps at a time. 

 

Lance wanted to throw a hard object at Keith’s head. “Seriously!”

 

“Yes. Shiro being in a relationship just complicates things.” Keith tossed him a look over his shoulder.

 

“Why does he even need a bodyguard? He looks like he can take care of himself.” Lance felt his legs beginning to burn from the rapid descent down the stairs.

 

“Because he’s too damn trusting.” Keith answered with a unhappy lit to his voice.

 

Lance wanted to come to Shiro’s defense. The problem was that he couldn’t tell Keith he was wrong. He had only known Shiro for a few days.

 

“How long have you worked for him?” Lance was happy to see they were halfway down the building as he spotted the floor number on the next door.

 

“Ever since his ex almost killed him.” Keith stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lance.

 

Lance had a few inches on Keith, but he was lacking in the aggressive personality department. “What now?”

 

“Just leave him alone. You’ll only break his heart and worse, you’ll get yourself and your kid on Zarkon’s radar.” Keith spun around and began descending the stairs.

 

“Hey! I don’t need any rude mullet man telling me what to do!” Lance hurried after Keith. 

 

“Are you sure? You were looking like you wanted someone to tell you what to do.” Keith snarled over his shoulder.

 

“I don’t like you.” Lance glared at the annoying and quick man in front of him. 

 

He didn’t need anyone telling him what to do or who to date. Although there seemed to be an abundant number of people telling him exactly what to do and who not to date in the last few days. He had never been reckless with Mina’s safety. He wouldn’t change because of a boyfriend or an almost boyfriend.

 

“Good.” Keith held a hand up as he came to a stop. “You don’t need to.”

 

“What now?” Lance saw the floor number and they were almost out. 

 

“Wait here for a minute while I make sure no one is around to see us.” Keith looked through the window in the door marked with a large three. 

 

“Don’t we have to get all the way to the basement?” Lance leaned against the railing. He forgot to bring his run away from the mafia shoes, but the good thing was,  walking on your feet all the damn day shoes seemed to support the activity.

 

“I need you to stay here for two minutes while I go make sure no one can see you. Got it?” Keith said the last part in a very slow way.

 

“I’m not stupid. Look, this is unnecessarily complicated. Just get me to the street. I’ll walk out of here and no one will give me a second glance. I can get home on my own.” Lance crossed his arms. 

 

“But it will be safer for you to get back home if I take you, and quicker for you.” Keith shook his head. “I don't want you getting hurt on your way back to your kid.”

 

“You make no sense.” Lance rolled his eyes. This Keith guy was bipolar. 

 

“Will you stay?” His dark eyes narrowed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance sat down and rubbed his left lower leg. “If you’re not back in five minutes then I’m leaving. My girl isn’t feeling good and I want to get back to her.”

 

“Sure.” Keith exited the door in front of him.

 

The stairway was too quiet without the sound of their feet and their voices. Lance pulled out his phone and saw the number of notifications. He skipped all the ones from Pidge for the moment and focused on the ones from Elena and Hunk. Signal was shit in the stairway, but he could read the messages he had already received. Elena had already handed Mina off to Hunk. Hunk had heard from Pidge where Lance was going. Hunk only sent two angry texts about him going to Shiro’s apartment and the other texts were about Mina. 

 

He scrolled through Pidge’s texts next. 

 

“Man ,Pidge. For a small person, you use the biggest words just to call me dumb.” Lance muttered to himself. 

 

He heard a door open from below him and he was on his feet in a second. He looked over the edge with sudden fear someone had found out he had been hiding. 

 

“Oh.” Lance saw a flash of black hair and a red coat. “It’s just you.”

 

“Come down here.” Keith stuck his head over the rail and looked up at him.

 

“Alright.” Lance put his phone back before racing down the last few flights of stairs. Keith was waiting by the door which led to the parking garage. 

 

“The car is right outside this door.” Keith’s voice dropped into a whisper. “Get in. The engine's running.”

 

Lance walked out first and looked around before opening the front passenger door and slipping into the car. A moment later, Keith was in the driver’s seat, giving him a confused look.

 

“What?” Lance took off his backpack. “What’s that look for?”

 

“Why didn’t you sit in the back?” Keith put the car in drive and drove them out of the garage. 

 

“Why would I sit in back? You’re not my bodyguard and I’m not some rich snob.” Lance snorted and fastened his seat belt. 

 

“You’re weird.” Keith sighed.

 

“Look who’s talking.” Lance pulled out his phone. He waited until he had a signal and began answering the texts he had missed. 

 

The car ride was quiet. Lance stared at his phone and Keith kept his eyes on the road. They spent the next twenty minutes in silence. There were so many thoughts racing around in his head.  Not many of those thoughts were helping him solve the biggest mystery. He should not have gotten his hopes up. 

 

As he looked out the window, he noticed they were already getting close to his neighborhood. 

 

“You can drop me off any time now.” Lance sighed.

 

“Why? We’re not to your apartment yet.” Keith frowned.

 

“How do you know where my apartment even is?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “You have never been there and neither has Shiro.”

 

“You don’t think I wouldn’t run a background check on you?” Keith scoffed. “I know your blood type.”

 

“Oh, that’s reassuring. Then Shiro is just pretending he doesn’t know anything about me?” Lance’s melancholy turned into annoyance.

 

“Because I didn’t tell him anything.” Keith glanced over at him. “Don’t be making assumptions.”

 

“Whatever.” Lance crossed his arms. “Seriously, anywhere here is fine.”

 

“Fine.” Keith grumbled and turned down a side street. “You get jumped on the way home. It’s not my fault.”

 

“My neighborhood isn’t that bad.” Lance wanted to know why this guy got under his skin.

 

Keith pulled next to a curb and placed the car in park. Lance took off his seatbelt and opened the door. He stepped onto the sidewalk and stretched his arms above his head.

  
“Don’t forget your bag!” Keith leaned over the center console as he hollered. 

 

“I wasn’t going to.” Lance turned and grabbed the bag from Keith’s grip. He glared at the black haired man when he wouldn’t release the bag. “What?”

 

“What’s wrong with your kid?” Keith asked.

 

“Why do you care?” He pulled the bag towards him. 

 

Keith tugged the bag back. “I don’t, but you brought it up and I want to know.”

 

“You are an annoying asshole!” Lance screamed as he gripped the bag with two hands instead of just one.

 

“You answer, then I let go.” Keith smirked.

 

“I want to hit you in your smug face.” Lance growled as he tugged back with all his strength. 

 

“You always resort to violence when you don’t get your way, princess?” Keith had both of his hands on the bag as well.

 

“Don’t call me princess, mullet hair!” Lance did not care people were beginning to stare at them. No one around here would call the authorities as long as he wasn’t screaming for help. They would more than likely believe he was arguing with a boyfriend, which was the farthest thing from the truth. Lance doubted Shiro would hold his backpack hostage.

 

“It is not a mullet!” Keith yelled.

 

“Let. Go!” Lance groaned as he pulled back.

 

“You know what? Fine.” Keith let go of the bag in that instant. 

  
Lance flew back from the sudden release and landed hard on his ass. “Ow! Jerk!”

 

“Good luck.” Keith reached across and closed the passenger door. 

 

He pulled off before Lance could kick the car or find a hard enough object to throw at the arrogant man. Lance watched the expensive car drive off onto the main street and out of sight. He wouldn’t see that car ever again. 

 

“At least, I won’t have to see that dumb mullet ever again.” Lance muttered as he pulled his backpack on his shoulders and began his walk to Hunk’s and Pidge’s apartment.

 

He had no reason to tell Keith he was going to his friends’ apartment instead of his own. Hunk’s place was close enough from where Keith dropped him off and Lance needed the time to himself. Keith had been fine for a silent companion in that short time in the car, but it was now that the reality settled on Lance’s shoulders with every step.

 

Why did he get his hopes up so high?

 

Lance couldn’t believe the elevator in Hunk’s place was still down and he had to walk up to Hunk’s floor. 

 

“I am so sick of stairs today.” He complained. He smiled at a few people who jogged past him down the stairs. 

 

He didn’t even get to knock on Hunk’s door before Pidge appeared in front of him almost like magic. 

 

“What were you thinking?!” She ripped into him. “And you sent me after your laundry!”

 

“Can’t I get into the apartment before you tear into me?” Lance rolled his eyes and slipped passed her. “And I was wrapping things up.”

 

“What do you mean, Lance?” Hunk asked as he carried Mina in his arms.

 

“Daddy!” Mina sniffed passed a stuffy nose and made the ‘give me’ motions with her hands.

 

Lance dropped the backpack and pulled Mina in for a tight hug. He might have had bad luck with dating and almost met a crime boss today, but he still had his little girl.

 

He rubbed his cheek over the top of her head as he spoke. “I told him goodbye.”

 

“That’s it?” Pidge looked shocked. “And he just said ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Lance shrugged and then he walked over to the sofa and sat down with Mina on his lap. “He’s a good guy, but in a bad situation. Just bad timing.”

 

“Sorry. I know you really liked him.” Hunk sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Hey. I’m a good catch and Mina’s amazing. One day, it’ll happen.” He gave Hunk the biggest smile he could form.

 

“Of course!” Hunk smiled in return. 

 

“And when we meet him, or her, they’ll be perfect for us. Right, little fish?” Lance asked Mina who still had her head against his chest. Her little sigh was enough of an answer.

 

“I’ve been giving her the medicine, but she wouldn’t eat much for your sister or me.” Hunk wiggled a finger into Mina’s side.   
  
“That won’t do. I’m thinking we should have cake for dinner.” Lance laughed as Mina looked up with hopeful eyes. “Uncle Hunk would love to bake us a cake. Right, Hunk?”

 

“Uh. Sure! I’m not sure if I have everything I need, but nothing a quick run to the store can't fix, and then of course, need to mix it all together, bake it, and with this weather I’m not sure if a buttercream would sit well on her stomach.” Hunk continued to ramble through his crescendoing thoughts. The man was one large heart with legs and arms and Lance knew he was a lucky man to have such a friend. 

 

“Alright. Breathe, Hunk, breathe!” Lance chuckled. “Grab a few dollars from my wallet to go towards what you need for cake, ok?”

 

“I can’t take your money.” Hunk pulled back and shook his head. “It wouldn’t be right.”

 

“I’m not dirt poor, only slightly poor. I can put out a few bucks for eggs and flour if it’s for my daughter. Besides, I haven’t eaten much today. Pidge, hand me the bag will you, please?” Lance motioned to his backpack.

 

“You’re taking this really well.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. She carried the bag over to Lance and sat down across from him on the coffee table. 

 

“Can’t really cry my eyes out in front of everyone.” Lance shrugged as he opened his backpack. 

 

“If you need to cry, man, I have plenty of tissues. I bought three boxes the other day, just in case!” Hunk pointed to the tissue boxes stacked on the other side of the room on top of some papers.

 

“Thanks, man, but I’m really ok. I guess I’ve grown up more than I thought.” Lance nudged Hunk with his elbow.

 

“More than I thought too, apparently.” Pidge stuck out her tongue.

 

“Oh, now that’s just taking it a bit too far, gremlin!” Lance stuck his tongue out in response. Mina stuck her tongue out next. She must have been thinking it was some sort of game they were playing. 

 

He rubbed his nose against Mina’s nose. She smiled and produced one of her happy noises. Lance laughed and grabbed for his wallet. His hand met a loose piece of paper which he wasn’t expecting. He pulled it out along with the hundred dollar bill next to it.

 

“What the hell?” He straightened the wrinkled paper. “‘ _ Hope she feels better. Bye _ .’” 

 

“Who is that from?” Hunk asked as he stared at the large bill.

 

“I’m thinking some pushy mullet loser.” Lance handed the money over to Hunk. “He’s not only a bipolar asshole, but a nice bipolar asshole?”

 

“I can’t take that.” Hunk shook his head and waved his hands.

 

“It’s to go to the store with you, dumby! To get us food!” Lance laughed. 

 

“Oh.” Hunk settled down and took the money. “I’ll make sure to bring you back the rest.”

 

“You don’t feel weird taking money from the mob?” Pidge snatched the bill and began looking at it closely. “Better make sure it’s not fake.”

 

“Dude! They have thousands of dollars in just a chair in the apartment. I’m not too proud to refuse a little gift considering how much of a dick he was to me today. Not like I’ll see them ever again.” Lance looked down at his daughter. “You want to watch cartoons on Uncle Hunk’s tablet while he goes and gets us food?”

 

She nodded quickly and wiggled off Lance’s lap. Mina knew exactly where Hunk kept the tablets and computers. Pidge had gotten up to take the hundred dollar bill to the window and inspect it further.

 

“Anything else you want me to pick up while I’m there?” Hunk looked at his phone. “Damn. I need to finish that other report.”

 

“I can help.” Lance picked up Mina and sat her next to him on the sofa. 

 

“What do you know about engineering, Lance?” Pidge wryly asked. 

 

“I’m very, very good at reports, thank you very much.” Lance crossed his arms.

 

“He actually is good at them. I don’t know how but Lance can go on for pages about something even if he doesn’t know what it’s completely about.” Hunk laughs as he stands up.

 

“Yeah - hey wait was that a compliment?” Lance asked his best friend. 

 

“Sure!” Hunk smiled as he pulled on his shoes.

 

“I don’t understand you guys. I’m going to go finish my stuff for school.” She handed the money over to Hunk. “Lance owes me three Green to Go drinks and a bag of gummy worms.”

 

“I’d try to argue that, but I’m pretty sure you’re right.” Lance laughed as he helped navigate the streaming service for Mina. “Pick us all up something for dinner.”

 

“Got it. Be back soon!” Hunk waved as he left the apartment.

 

Lance was staring at the tablet screen while cuddling Mina close. He no idea what the purpose was of the blue, green, and purple person on the show or what they were doing, but Mina seemed to be distracted. He looked up when he heard Pidge clear her throat and standing right next to him.

 

“What?” Lance was hoping there wasn’t going to be more discussion on the whole Shiro incident. 

 

“Just. Uh, sorry even though it’s for the best. For you both and I’m glad you didn’t come back dead.” Pidge muttered as she awkwardly kicked the coffee table.

 

“Not dead is a good thing.” He found enough in him to smile. “Thanks, Pidge.”

 

“What will you do now, Lance?” Pidge sat down across from him.

 

“You know, I was thinking while we were driving here that I need to get on the whole moving thing, and then finding a full time job instead of working all these hours. There has to be something out there that I can do and works around Mina. Right?”  Lance played with Mina’s pony tail. 

 

“Why don’t all three of us get a place?” Pidge suggested.

 

“But you guys are almost out of school and this place won’t house all of us.” He wasn’t following Pidge’s thoughts on this one. But of course, he rarely could follow Pidge’s thoughts.

 

“Let me see what I can do that won’t end up with me throwing out off the fire escape.” She stood up with a confident look in her eye. 

 

“I’d like to see you try that.” Lance began to chuckle then stopped abruptly. “Wait, no, let’s not see that.”


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months.....Lance is getting his life together. Will they float apart that easily? No Shiro has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update! Yay....hope you guys like it :)  
> Short I know but I have only been home 9 days this month!

Lance stretched his arms up and arched his chest backward. He had been used to being on his feet for twelve hours a day and all this sitting at desks was making him lazy. The last two months of his life had been chaotic. Pidge had been a huge help. She seemed upset about not hearing back from her brother and found out he had been sent out on an assignment requiring limited contact. Pidge poured all her worry into helping Hunk and Lance organize their winter sessions. Hunk and his mother managed to talk Lance into taking advantage of the single parent programs the University offered.

 

He was back in school and had a job on campus, and each of those allowed him to use the childcare for free. Lance moved into a student housing area and Hunk continued to be the best friend in the world by moving in with him to help with Mina. Lance was not making more money, but he felt he was putting Mina in a far more stable life.

 

“I’m out for lunch.” He announced as he stood up from his desk. He logged off his computer and grabbed his messenger bag. 

 

“I’ll go after you’re back.” His coworker waved from her chair. 

 

He had lunch with Mina every day he worked. Hunk would pick her up from daycare after class and bring her across campus to have lunch with him.

 

Why couldn’t he just fall for a guy like Hunk? Hunk was perfect.

 

Instead, Lance would watch the news looking for any article related to Shiro. Lance was being a royal idiot. His eyes glanced at the TV’s in the cafeteria. He grabbed one of the plastic highchairs on his way over to the table. The worse part was he knew he was being a royal idiot, but he couldn’t help himself. The severe lack of any news on the Zarkon drama was equally depressing. 

 

“Daddy!” Mina toddled over to Lance.

 

“Hey there!” He bent over and picked her up. “You hungry?”

 

“I brought lunch!” Hunk held up a large bag.

 

“Thanks.” Lance smiled.

 

He sat down at one of the tables and put Mina on his lap. Hunk laid out two large containers of food. The food smelled delicious even still wrapped up. Hunk pulled out a milk cup for Mina and two sodas for them.

 

“Hunk, I might marry you.” Lance laughed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hunk opened the container closest to Lance. “There you two go.”

 

Mina bounced in Lance’s lap as she saw the large container of chicken and noodles. Lance had to hold her back from diving hands first into the food. His daughter seemed to be stubborn about using a spoon when her hands worked just fine.

 

“Wait wait! Let’s use spoons!” He pulled her back and put her in the highchair.

 

Hunk handed him a spoon. “I brought those too.”

 

“Of course. You think of everything.” Lance took the spoon and began to feed Mina.  “How are your classes going?”

 

“To be honest, I have no idea what is going on half the time in class, but once we get our assignments and I start working on the projects, I feel better.” Hunk opened two other containers.

 

“Dude, I hope you’re planning on eating this for dinner tonight.” Lance wiped a piece of noodle away from Mina’s mouth. “You made too much.”

 

“I know, I know.” Hunk sat across from them. “How about you?”

 

“I hate that I have to take a few classes over again but it’s not all bad.” Lance dipped the spoon into the container with some cooked vegetables. “I’m looking forward to actually get a degree and maybe getting a job in the future that doesn’t make me want to put my head through a desk.”

 

“Makes sense. Any idea what that dream job might be?” Hunk took out a fork from the bag. He began to fill a bowl he brought from home with food.

 

“Several!” Lance grinned. 

 

“Sounds like you.” Hunk laughed.

 

Lance shrugged and focused on feeding Mina. She clapped her hands and smiled as she made a mess of her shirt and tray. Once he was sure she was half full, he put the spoon on the table along with a helping of chicken, noodles, and vegetables. Mina continued to ignore the spoon and used her hands. 

 

“Man, she loves to eat.” Hunk ruffled the top of Mina’s head.

 

“That’s why you’re her second favorite.” Lance began to fill his own bowl full of food. “I am, of course, her first favorite.”

 

“I don’t know. I think your mom still gets the most favorite reward.” Hunk shook his head.

 

“That woman plays dirty and gives my daughter cookies and ice cream.” Lance sniffed and took a large bite of food.

 

“She’s a grandma. Of course, she’s going - Oh my god, Lance.” Hunk put his bowl down and ducked his head. “Don’t look behind you.”

 

“What?” Lance went to turn his head.

 

Hunk’s hands reached out and grabbed Lance’s shirt. “Don’t! I think it’s him.”

 

“Him who?” Lance frowned as he was forced to look Hunk in the eyes.

 

“The mobster!” Hunk whispered.

 

Lance felt his stomach knot. He whipped his head around and saw Shiro walking towards them. Keith was a few steps behind and from the looks of the other people in the cafeteria, there would be no way of running out of there without making a scene. 

 

He saw a flash of red behind Shiro and knew it was Keith’s jacket. He was unsure what Shiro wanted with him and why the man had decided here of all places to search him out. The crisp and pressed black suit jacket stretched over the man’s broad shoulders. He wondered if Shiro had ever ripped the seams in any of his jackets or if all of Shiro’s clothes were tailored. Lance rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He could not be distracted, but the man could play fair and not be body perfect in every way.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lance blurted out the moment Shiro was at their table. He ignored the disgusted groan from Keith.

 

“Hello to you as well.” Shiro crossed his arms. He stood between Mina’s highchair and Lance’s shoulder.

 

“You’re not here to kidnap him, are you?” Hunk shifted closer to Mina as he looked between Keith and Shiro.

 

“Why would we kidnap him?” Keith’s head tilted to the side.

 

“I don’t know!” Hunk’s voice went up an octave.

 

Lance rolled his eyes at his best friend. Hunk had an overactive imagination, just like him, and most of the time, he could follow Hunk’s line of thought.  “Hunk. Quiet down or we’re going to draw even more attention.”

 

Mina’s small fist shot up in the air towards Shiro. Two noodles dangling out of her fingers and a smile on her face. “Oodle!”

 

Lance watched Shiro’s reaction. The multimillionaire man was looking at Mina’s offering and then her large blue eyes. 

 

“Thank. You.” Shiro spoke the words in two separate unconfident notes as he offered an opened hand.

 

Mina dropped the wet noodles into his palm then clapped happily splattering a small mist of food particles around. Shiro inspected the noodles in his hands then at Lance.

 

“She likes her noodles.” He shrugged. 

 

“Eat!” Mina pointed a chubby finger at Shiro.

 

Shiro’s response was his eyes widening and another glance down at the noodles in his possession. Lance hid a smile behind his fist and waited along with everyone else eavesdropping on their conversation. 

 

“Of course. Sorry.” Shiro tossed the noodles into his mouth and swallowed them. He bent down and smiled at Mina. “Very good.”

 

Mina laughed at Shiro with her two legs kicking back and forth. “Yum!”

 

Lance was smiling at the unfairness of life. Shiro was good looking, had money, was nice to kids and was unattainable. If Lance did not have bad luck, he would have no luck at all. 

 

“Eat!” Mina’s next handful of noodles were offered to Keith.

 

“No.” Keith’s stepped back and waved his hands. “No way.”

 

Mina’s eyes began to fill with tears and her bottom lip quivered. Lance patted Mina’s head wanting to calm her before she cried.

 

“Keith!” Shiro snapped.

 

“What? That’s gross.” Keith took a step closer. “Look, kid, I’m sorry. I don’t want to eat the noodles, ok?”

 

Mina pressed her lips together and sniffed. She offered the handful to Hunk who took them with a smile. No one missed the glare she tossed Keith when Hunk’s lips pecked her cheek.

 

“You don’t have to sound scary when talking to a kid.” Hunk pointed a finger at Keith. “What are you? Some sort of hired wet blanket?”

 

“What? I’m his bodyguard.” Keith frowned.

 

Hunk’s head moved up and down as he inspected Shiro. “Why would he need a bodyguard?”

 

“And why is he here?” Lance asked again. He poked a finger against Shiro’s arm. “He meaning you.”

 

“Can we go somewhere and talk? With less of a crowd?” Shiro glanced over his shoulder.

 

Hunk held up a hand. “I don’t know if it’s safe for my best friend to be alone with you.”

 

“Hunk. It’s ok. Stay with Mina for me.” Lance glanced down at his phone. “I’ve got ten minutes and I have to go back to work.”

 

“Fair enough.” Shiro nodded. “Keith. Stay here.”

 

“Wait? No. Why?” Keith’s head whipped back and forth between Mina and Shiro.

 

“Keith.” Shiro hissed out the name. “Lance isn’t a threat.”

 

Hunk pulled Mina into his lap and began to clean her face. “You know, if I think you’re a threat and if he thinks Lance is a threat, maybe that’s a sign you’re a threat to one another - but don’t know you’re a threat to one another, but everyone else knows. Right?”

 

“Right.” Lance drew out the word as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Be back soon. Don’t let Mr. Bad manners make her cry.”

 

“Oh, I won't.” Hunk narrowed his eyes at Keith.

 

“I don’t have bad manners just because I don’t want to eat mushy kid snot noodles.” Keith tossed his hands in the air. 

 

Lance stood in front of Keith. He put his hands on his hips and took a big breath before he told Keith, “Don’t make my daughter cry.”

 

Keith stuttered as he turned towards Shiro for assistance. Shiro held his palms outward and left Keith to his own devices. Lance kissed the top of Mina’s head as he squeezed Hunk’s shoulder. 

 

“I won’t.” Keith sat down in the spot Lance had just vacated. 

 

Lance motioned for Shiro to follow him out of the cafeteria. He slid his hands into his pockets and led Shiro down the hallway to an empty classroom. Lance could feel his heart beat faster as the door closed behind Shiro. He turned his back to Shiro and took in a deep breath as he fought with the conflicting urges inside him.

 

As he turned to ask what the hell Shiro was doing here, again, he found himself inches away from Shiro’s face. He was shocked and his heart began to beat hard enough to cause his chest to ache. Shiro’s hands cupped his face and with a gentle pull forward, their noses touched. 

 

“You can’t kiss a man like that then break up with him. It was cruel.” Shiro’s voice rolled over Lance’s skin like thunder.

 

“Shiro, we can’t.” Lance found his body frozen. “Your life is too dangerous for Mina.”

 

“I know.” Shiro pulled his face back a few inches. “That is why I’ve been using the last few months to think of a way to get out.” 

 

“Why?” Lance’s gaze was fixed on Shiro’s face. “Just so we can date?”

 

Shiro brushed the back of his fingers over Lance’s cheek. “It’s the right thing to do and you inspired me to finally take the steps I need to do it.” 

 

“Good?” He wasn’t sure if his uncertainty translated into his voice. 

 

“Great, because you won’t have any excuses to kiss me and run away.” Shiro grinned.

 

Lance groaned and pulled away from Shiro’s tempting embrace. He had a bad feeling. None of this would be as simple as Shiro made it sound. He looked over the empty desks and the board filled with math equations. He pushed his fingers through his hair because he wanted to touch Shiro. If he touched Shiro, he was afraid he would fall for the deep voice and the promise that everything would work. 

 

“You don’t believe me.” Shiro’s voice crept up from behind him.

 

Lance shook his head. “I believe you want it to work out and there is so much against it, us, working out. You want to do all of this for me, but you don’t even know me.”

 

“Whose fault is that?” Shiro grumbled.

 

Lance turned around slowly with his eyes narrowed at Shiro. “You’re trying to blame me?”

 

“Wait? What? No.” The millionaire pointed a finger towards Lance. “Not what I meant.”

 

“Then what did you mean? It’s my fault for having a kid? For not wanting to get attached to someone I just met? That I’m not allowed to be a bit weary of a man who was accused of murder?” Lance walked forward with every question forcing Shiro to take a step backward. 

 

Shiro’s back hit the wall and he was stuttering to halt Lance’s anger. “No! Damn it! Lance, just listen to my plan at the very least!”

 

“Fine.” Lance crossed his arms, feeling he had the advantage at the moment. He doubted people stood up to Shiro very often. “You only have three more minutes, so you better make it short and convincing.”

 

Shiro pushed his robotic fingers through his bangs. “You’re bossy when you’re upset. You’re a lot of work.”

 

He snorted and sat on top of one of the desks. The smile on Shiro’s face led Lance to believe the man found his back talk at the very least amusing and not annoying. Lance was not sure where all this strength came from in standing up to Shiro.

 

But Lance did know a very important detail.

 

He leaned back on his hands and said, “I’m worth it.”

  
  
  



	7. A revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk head home after work and school.   
> A black car is following them.  
> Matt appears for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get things rolling faster now in the next few chapters :)  
> Shiro's plan is a secret between him and Lance, for now.  
> http://goramidiot.tumblr.com/

Lance walked to the apartment with Mina’s head resting against his chest as she slept in her carrier. His insides were twisted in hope and trepidation. Hunk was a quiet presence behind his left shoulder. His best friend had been chatting to Shiro’s bodyguard, Keith, while Shiro had been telling Lance all about his plans. Lance did not have time to swing by Hunk before racing back to his desk. Hunk stopped by at the end of the day with Mina. The Samoan man looked as worried as Lance felt.

 

They had taken the bus today. Saving money on gas and parking was still important to both of them. Lance had just restarted university and Hunk had another year of studies. The new apartment was better for them, but driving Hunk’s jeep every day would be expensive. Mina let out a loud yawn and snort of a snore. 

 

He kissed the crown on her head. He knew he would have to tell Hunk about what Shiro had told him once he had Mina settled for the night. Shiro was essentially going to risk his entire business and maybe his life to get out from under Zarkon. The man was insane. There was nothing between them. A kiss, a date and this internal urge to have more of the man. The reality of the situation was more unbelieveable than a video game plot.

 

Lance let out a large sigh as they stopped at a crosswalk. “What am I thinking?”

 

“I don’t know, but I think a car is following us.” Hunk whispered into his ear.

 

Lance’s exhaustion was replaced by mild panic. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not sure, but there is this black car. I saw it on the bus, but no big deal, right? Then a block back, I’m sure it’s the same car. The left running light is out.” 

 

“You think we should call the cops?” Lance swayed back and forth and rubbed Mina’s back. He peaked around and spotted the car Hunk had mentioned across the street stopped in the slow city traffic.

 

“I have no idea, but I’m getting a bad feeling in my stomach.” Hunk rubbed his belly. “Or it was bad lunch.”

 

“You made lunch so no way it was bad.” Lance walked across the street when the signal changed. “You have a good spider sense, Hunk.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Hunk whimpered.

 

“If a car is following us, let’s be honest, they are following me.” Lance reached behind him and unhooked the baby wrap once they made it to the corner of their apartment building. “I’m going to give you Mina.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Hunk’s voice went up an octave.

 

“If they follow me, I’m going to lose them. I know these city streets better than any shitty driver. If they follow you, then I’ll call the cops while you barricade yourself and Mina into the apartment.” Lance made sure to smile the entire time he spoke. 

 

He handed his sleeping child to Hunk and then the baby bag last. “Got it?”

 

“I got it. Don’t mean I like it.” Hunk frowned. “We should go hide, together. You know how sticking together is a good thing.”

 

“You want them near Mina?” Lance tilted his head to the side. 

 

“No.” Hunk grumbled. “Keep your phone on.”

 

“Of course!” Lance winked and jogged away from the front of his apartment building.  

 

The sidewalks were crowded this time of day. After work rush mixed with the dinner rush which made the jog more of a power walk as he drifted around multiple people. He half turned as he squeezed between a pair of wide shouldered men wearing jerseys. He saw the car and felt relief. He had no idea why anyone would be following him, but the farther away from Mina the better.

 

Lance knew losing the car would be easier if he could get two streets over. There was always a backup of bad traffic down eighth street due to the number of restaurants near a metro station exit. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached seventh street. The car pulled off into one of the side alleys. Lance did not stop moving towards the crowds. He took out his phone and checked to see if Hunk had sent any messages.

 

He put the phone up to his ear after hitting Hunk’s picture. There was only two rings before Hunk picked up.

 

“You guys good?” Lance looked around him as he pushed his way through a pocket of teenagers.

 

“Where are you?” Hunk shouted. “We’re ok. Um. Pidge and Matt are here.”

 

“Matt?” Lance stopped and pressed his back against the brick of the Italian restaurant. “What’s he doing here?”

 

“Just get home!” Hunk’s voice was loud enough for Lance to hold the phone away from his ear. 

 

“In a few minutes. I think I’ve lost them.” Lance pushed away from the wall and followed a pack of older women chatting. “Text me if anything changes.”

 

“Lance.” Hunk was cut off as Lance ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.

 

He walked through packs of happily distracted people and around those who were too distracted to notice him. He wasn’t sure how many times he walked north of the area and then south or crossed the streets. He kept his eyes out for the car and checked his phone when he felt safe to take a break from his adventure. He texted Hunk a number of times letting his friend know that he was alive and safe. His phone showed the time and Lance determined an hour lost in the sea of people would be enough to head back home. He had the route he wanted to take back home already planned out. Instead of a ten minute walk, it would be closer to twenty.

 

He walked into one of the side alleyways with his hands tucked into his pockets and eyes focused forward. Lance knew making eye contact during this time of night was dangerous if a person went down the wrong alley at the wrong time. He had made it halfway home before his heart began to race as a feeling of being watched returned. Lance had no idea if he should run and turn back to eighth street or take a chance and head for home. Matt being at his place with Pidge sent off a ton of warning whistles. Lance knew Matt worked for the city’s police. He had no idea what Matt did for the police. The time which had passed since Pidge sent that email to Matt had happened so quickly and Lance had forgotten.

 

He decided to make a run for home. As dull lamp light illuminated the street ahead, he turned out of the alley. He could jog without as many obstacles as the foot traffic had thinned out in the last two hours. He felt a spark of pride as he began to think how he had lost professional, more than likely, kidnappers. Lance had thought he was pretty awesome.

 

He smiled as he saw the intersection across from his apartment. He stopped smiling when he saw a man step out in front of him dressed in all black with an angry expression. 

 

“Oh shit.” Lance stopped and turned around to run the opposite direction. 

 

He did not get far before he saw another man, taller than the other one, dressed the same and sporting the same angry face. He bolted across the street. A car blared its horn as he dodged the front of the speeding vehicle. He looked to see the two men behind him as he ran north away from his apartment and into another alley he knew lead to the next metro station. Lance thought maybe he could hop onto the next train and get away.

 

He wouldn’t get the chance. 

 

A blinding pain cut across the back of his head and he stumbled forward. A fist connected to his gut and he fell to his hands and knees. He heard a murmur of voices as he he tried to get to his feet. He lifted his head and saw a man wearing a ski mask standing over him and the two from the street running towards them. Lance had to move. 

 

“Hey!” One dark dressed man yelled. “What are you doing?”

 

“Don’t you know when to stay down?” The question came from one of the masked men as he tucked a phone into his back pocket.

 

“Nah.” Lance swayed as he stood up. “Can’t keep me down.”

 

A disgusted sound was followed by the masked man taking out a gun. Lance fought off the dizziness and backed away from the man and the gun. The two from earlier halted their running and held up their hands. Guns were outlawed in the city and Lance had only seen one in person his whole life.

 

“I don’t know who you are, but---” The man speaking did not get to finish.

 

The masked man squeezed his finger twice. The man stopped talking and fell to his knees before collapsing onto the ground. The second man fell over as he turned to run away. Lance stayed frozen when the gun was pointed towards him.

 

“Don’t make a sound.” Masked man whispered.

 

Lance head still hurt from being hit and his stomach hurt, but he knew that voice. “Who are you? Did you just kill those two to save me or kill me too?”

 

“They’re not dead, but you might be if you don’t shut up.” Masked man had a hold of the gun in his one hand as he reached out with the other and grabbed Lance’s arm. “Follow me.”

 

“Holy shit.” Lance knew that voice. 

 

He was still in shock as he was guided into the nearest car and pushed into the back seat. He heard the door behind him shut before the driver’s side door opened. He put a hand on the back of his head feeling for a bump as the car door slammed shut. 

 

“Keith, what the hell is going on? Why did you hit me?” Lance pulled himself forward.

 

“Do you ever shut up? Like ever?” Keith pulled off the mask and started the car. “You are the biggest pain in the ass.”

 

“Uh huh.” Lance frowned. “Answers, dude! Come on! You just killed those guys!”

 

“I did not kill anyone.” Keith merged into traffic. “They’ll be out for a hour and be very alive.”

 

“Then what did you do? Where are we going?” Lance sat back. 

 

“I’m taking you home.” Keith replied. 

 

He crossed his arms and glared at the back of Keith’s head. The man was not answering the important questions. Ok, maybe where they were going was an important one, but the other questions were still out there and unanswered. He waited until Keith pulled into the parking garage near his apartment to check his phone. He sent a message to Hunk saying he was still fine. This was the garage Hunk used to park his jeep since street parking was impossible and they could split the monthly garage fees. 

 

He exited the car at the same time as Keith. He must have stood up too quick as the world spun for a moment. He put a hand to his forehead.

 

“You ok?” Keith asked.

 

“No. You hit me.” Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. 

 

“I needed to slow you down.” Keith shrugged.

 

“You couldn’t have thought of another way?” Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re a ‘shoot first answer questions later’ guy.”

 

“Let’s go.” Keith sighed and walked next to Lance.

 

Lance would never admit it, but horrible headache aside and shooting men, he felt safer with Keith near him. He had been worried about Mina but with Hunk, Pidge and Matt, he had tried to keep the anxiety down. Those men could have hurt not only him but her. 

 

The elevator ride up to his floor had taken too long as the need to see Mina increased. The doors parted and he ran to the door to his apartment with key in hand. He unlocked the door and hurried inside.

 

“Hey guys.” Lance walked passed the three people waiting for him. Matt looked good in a suit and tie which was funny since Pidge was wearing her normal baggy clothes.

 

“Lance, wait, hey! Wait, Keith?! What are you doing here!” Hunk decided to test out the full range of his voice.

 

Lance went to the bedroom and closed the door behind him with a soft click. He could still hear the voices of the people in the other room, but they were dulled by the door. The room was dimly lit by the fish night light on the bedside. Lance leaned down and put a kiss to the side of Mina’s head. Relief and exhaustion filled his body in equal parts. 

 

He left Mina’s side and ventured back out into the main room. He may have felt tired, but his need to piece together what happened tonight was stronger.

 

“Who wants to start?” Lance asked crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Why didn’t you come home?” Hunk asked. “And what is Keith doing with you? He said he had to help you out?”

 

“I was fine. Keith actually hit me.” Lance pressed his lips together.

 

Hunk’s head whipped to the side to look at Keith. “You hit him?”

 

“I had to slow him down. He’s a bit faster than I thought.” Keith was leaning against the end of the kitchen counter.

 

“Then he shot two guys.” Lance pointed at the bodyguard. “What is your deal?”

 

“You shot them?” Matt stepped forward.

 

“It was a tranquilizer gun!” Keith growled. “He’s being dramatic. It was that or let them get him. He wasn’t going to get out of there without help.”

 

“How did you even know I was going to need help?” Lance stomped forward. “Who were they?”

 

“Lance, calm down. Matt can explain.” Pidge stepped between him and Keith. “Well, mostly.”

 

Matt stood beside Keith. They had matching displeased expressions. Oh, good that they were unhappy because Lance was unhappy too.

 

“Remember when I told you I would check with Matt about Shiro?” Pidge continued to talk. “Well, the reason it took him so long to get back to us is because he was moved to a job. A really quiet job.”

 

“What?” Lance asked.

 

“I’m working with the law enforcement group trying to take down the Zarkon empire.” Matt motioned to Keith. “And Keith works for us.”

 

“Say what?” Lance and Hunk said at the same time.

 

Keith put a hand to his forehead. A snarl on his lips as he spoke. “I’m a undercover cop, you idiots. I’ve been feeding the authorities news on Zarkon for years. Now with you idiots, it might all go to hell.”

 

Lance could not process this information. His head hurt. His day had turned from normal to the inside of a poorly planned out detective novel. He had homework. He needed a shower and sleep.

 

“I had Matt come over because after I got his email, I knew you wouldn’t believe me.” Pidge kept her placed between him and Keith. “I think you need to sit down and listen. To all of it.”

 

“Does Shiro know? About you being a cop?” Lance asked.

 

Keith winced. Lance took some pleasure in knowing Keith felt guilty about something. 

 

“No.” Keith looked at the floor. “He can’t know.”

 

“Oh.  He’s going to be pissed.” Lance snorted.  He tossed his hands up and walked to the sofa. After he sat down, he looked at his best friend. Hunk was staring at Keith. “Hunk. You mind getting me something to drink please? Seems we’re going to be up all night.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” Hunk shook himself out of his trance.

 

“Alright.” Lance looked at Keith and Matt. “Who wants to go first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get these chapters out at LEAST Once a month :) Comments are always appreciated and honestly motivate me more than anything else to finish this piece. It was never intended to be this long but I am having a lot of fun.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's a cop? Why can't Lance catch a break? What is his next step?   
> Is Shiro really worth all of this aggravation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My once a month update was held up but here it is :)  
> Next chapter will be exciting.

Lance thanked Hunk as he was handed a mug of coffee. The entire room went quiet as Hunk prepared the drinks. He could see Pidge fidgeting. Lance wondered what was on the small one’s mind. He had no idea Pidge’s brother was working so deep into the law enforcement area. He never asked either. Keith was now a bigger enigma. The man went from being a complete ass to very nice. He also wanted to know why Hunk seemed to be staring at the dark haired man.  

 

“Who wants to start?” Lance glanced around the room. “Anyone?”

 

“What is Shiro’s plan?” Keith asked from his spot behind the chair with a red Christmas mug in his hand.

 

“Pass.” Lance shrugged and sipped at his mug. 

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Keith narrowed his eyes.

 

Lance hummed happily at the amount of sugar Hunk put in his coffee. He patted Hunk’s leg since his best friend had taken a seat next to him. “This is good. Thanks.”

 

“Oh good. I was worried for a moment I had the cups mixed up, but then I remembered you always go for the mug with the kittens.” Hunk smiled.

 

“Lance, this isn’t a joke.” Keith put his mug down on the end table. “Whatever Shiro’s up to could change everything.”

 

“If he wanted you to know then he would have told you.” Lance did not want to yell and wake up Mina. “Maybe he knows you’re a triple agent.”

 

“What the hell?” Keith put his hands on his hips.

 

“He means he thinks you’re a cop pretending to be a bad guy but you’re actually a bad guy that is pretending to be a cop who is pretending to be a bad guy. It was in one of his superhero movies.” Pidge spoke up. “Lance, this is serious.”

 

“I know that.” He watched the cream swirl in his cup. “But this has gotten all out of hand. Why are people chasing me through the streets?”

 

“That I don’t know.” Keith frowned. “If I hadn’t found out about them, you’d be on your way to one of Zarkon’s apartments right now.”

 

“But why?” Lance clenched the mug between his hands. “I like Shiro, but we haven’t even been in the same room very often. Why would the big bad Zarkon even be interested in me?”

 

“That is a good question.” Matt looked between Keith and Lance. “Lance, are you sure there is nothing more going on between you and Shiro?”

 

“Yes.” Lance’s shoulders sagged forward. “Believe it or not.” He cast a look towards Pidge. “I’ve tried to keep Mina in mind the entire time.”

 

Matt stood up with his green mug in hand. “Lance, I work for the investigation unit which is in charge of Zarkon’s case. The moment Pidge emailed me and Keith told me about you and Shiro, there were orders put in place to monitor your phone and bank accounts. You’re being watched from both ends. Right now, from where we’re standing, you’re just a wild card. A wild card we really don’t want to deal with this close to getting solid evidence.

 

It has taken years to build a solid case to prove extortion and attempt to link him to multiple other crimes. If we don’t do this case right, we can’t bring him to trial again. It is amazing he hasn’t fled the country yet.”

 

“He probably thinks you won’t get enough to put him in jail.” Pidge’s finger tapped against the side of the cup. “Or he’ll bribe the judge.”

 

“Just tell us what Shiro told you today and we can get you and Mina into protective custody.” Keith stepped forward. “We’ll keep you and your daughter safe, and you can put this whole mess behind you.”

 

“Are you serious?” Lance felt his jaw drop. “No way!”

 

“Lance.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Come on. Be reasonable. You can trust Matt and I guess Keith.”

 

“No.” Lance stood up and shook his head. “No way am I going into protective custody and going back to square one. Everything is just going good for a change for both me and Mina.”

 

“Aside from the crazy mob boss trying to kidnap you, and the mob boss’ son seeming to go to great lengths to get with you despite only having one date, and the looming threat of someone using Mina against you. Sure.” Hunk’s voice had a wide range of emotion as he spoke. “Lance, buddy, you need to think all of this over.”

 

“I did!” Lance hissed and slammed his cup down on the table. “I stepped away. I didn’t contact him again. I did what everyone said I should do and I agreed. He found me. He came to talk to me.”

 

Matt moved so he was standing only a few feet away from Lance. “And after such a short meeting you think that’s normal?” Matt shook his head. “We have files on everyone in Zarkon’s organization, Lance. Shiro isn’t someone to blindly jump into a situation. It took us years to get an opportunity to get a man inside.”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know what is normal anymore considering how my life has suddenly become a mix of bad teenage reality show and CSI.” Lance turned his head toward Keith. “How long have you been spying on Shiro?”

 

“I haven’t been spying on him.” Keith hissed. “Shiro was never my target.”

 

“It was after that murder case, wasn’t it?” Lance looked at Matt then at Keith. “You said something about him needing to be protected when we were in the stairwell. About not hurting him. Is Keith even your real name?”

 

“This isn’t about me.” Keith answered. “This is about you. Don’t worry about Shiro. I have him covered.”

 

“Oh, I bet.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“So, wait, Keith isn’t your real name?” Hunk asked Keith staring right at him.

 

Keith groaned. “I can’t tell you that. You’re getting off the point.”

 

“Well, if it isn’t your name, do you ever forget what your real name was?” Hunk rambled on. “I mean, how long have you been undercover and how have you’ve been able to keep up the act and not get caught?”

 

“Considering how much of a hot head you are, I’m surprised you haven’t been caught too.” Lance smirked as he watched Keith’s cold demeanor chip away under Hunk’s persistence.

 

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m very good at my job.” 

 

Matt took a step closer to Lance as he spoke. If Keith wasn’t going to answer questions, it appeared Matt was willing to answer them for him. “Keith fit the profile we needed for someone at that moment when Shiro was involved in his murder case. Although Keith can be reckless at times, he was able to convince Shiro to trust him and in time, that allowed Keith access to multiple areas of Zarkon’s business and now, over time, even Zarkon has appeared to trust Keith. It is imperative we keep Keith’s identity a secret.” 

 

“Besides, you’re getting off topic, Lance.” Pidge reminded them. “Deflecting won’t get you out of this.”

 

“Dude, there is no way you’re getting your homework done tonight.” Hunk rose from the sofa and began collecting the forgotten cups.

 

Lance scrubbed his hands over his face and stepped away from the small group of people to the open space near the bedroom doors. The apartment air was hot and Lance felt panic building inside him. Protective custody. Mina. Shiro. He was grateful everyone had allowed him to think in peace. He liked Matt, although he worried that much like Pidge, Matt was using a superior intellect to guide Lance right where he wanted him. He knew he was being manipulated by everyone all over again. He took in the scene inside his small living room.

 

Matt was whispering to Pidge. His friend appeared concerned about what Lance had no idea of, but he could guess it had something to do with him. Hunk had picked up all the cups except for the one in Pidge’s hand and was making himself busy with the dishes in the kitchen. Keith was standing there with arms crossed, staring at him. All Lance wanted to do was run away.

 

How much longer would this ridiculous drama go on?

 

If Zarkon was as dangerous as they said, then there was no way they’d be able to hide in protective custody for long. Lance did not know much about protective custody. He did know wrapping this whole mess up sooner rather than later was the best option. He tried not to let Matt’s words on how he was being monitored by the authorities creep him out. Lance was trying to work through one crisis at a time. Keith staring at him was not helping.

 

“Keith.” He stepped forward back toward the group. “Why did Zarkon send those guys after me? 

 

Keith’s lips were pressed in a thin line. Lance was worried the man wouldn’t answer him. He had no clue what Keith’s deal was, but being quiet came naturally to Keith. 

 

Keith sighed and his arms fell to his sides. “I don’t know why. I know they were going to get you and bring you to Zarkon. More than likely, he was going to ask the same question I asked you. What is Shiro planning? He’s been moving around a lot of money lately and not even letting me into his office for hours at a time. Shiro’s even gone as far as getting a new mobile phone and using new tech from the company to cover up his calls. He’s been careful in the past, but nothing like this.” 

 

“We’ve also noticed the change in Shiro’s activities in the last few weeks.” Matt entered the conversation. “That is why I think Keith is right. Let’s get you and your daughter somewhere safe until this all blows over.”

 

“All blows over?” Lance scoffed and put a hand on the back of the chair in front of him. “I have no idea how all of this works and I won’t pretend I do right now. But even if I go into protective custody, the actual trial for Zarkon could take a year, right? There is the jury selection, the actual trial and even if you win, then there is sentencing. You’re saying even if you get him behind bars, he has no reach to the outside world?”

 

“We’re very good at our job, Lance.” Matt waved a hand in the space between them. “It is your best chance of getting out of this with a normal life and keep you both safe.”

 

“Just tell us what Shiro’s planning.” Keith’s voice was a bit louder than before. “I can’t keep him safe if I don’t know what to look for.”

 

“It really bugs you he told me and not you, doesn’t it?” Lance noticed Keith’s rigid stance. “I won’t tell you Shiro’s plan, but you can tell me what is the quickest way to get Zarkon arrested.”

 

“There is no quick way unless we can catch him in middle of a crime and men like him don’t pull the trigger, they hire someone to pull the trigger and then let that person take the fall.” Matt glowered at Lance. “Keith is right. We need to know what Shiro is planning.”

 

“No.” He was tired of repeating himself and from their looks, so was Keith and Matt.  “What if you let Zarkon take me?”

 

Hunk and Pidge broke the unspoken rule of  _ keep voices low to not wake up the baby _ rule. 

 

“Lance, you cannot do that! It’s too dangerous!” Hunk objected first with stomping through the living room to stand in front of him. “Dude!”

 

“Lance, don’t be an idiot!” Pidge leaned to the side so she could get an unobstructed glare in with her opinion. 

 

“I’m not a idiot. I understand what you are all saying.” Lance felt he had to defend himself. “If I can talk to Zarkon directly and if you guys can find a way to put a wire or camera on me, then you might get what you need.”

 

“You could also end up missing a few fingers or worse.” Keith said with a venomous tone. “It could be suicide.”

 

“Could be. Or not. Really, what can he get out of me or out of torturing me?” Lance shrugged as he tried to brush off the worry of death. “He’ll probably try and get me again. Right? So, you guys tell me what you need him to say and then you’ll have your evidence. Or maybe he’ll leave me alone long enough so I can find something out for you. There has to be a quicker way to resolve this than dancing around the legal systems for a year or more.”

 

“Matt?” Pidge looked up at her brother. “You’re not taking Lance seriously, are you?”

 

“We can’t force him to go into protective custody.” Matt’s hand rested on his chin. “If we’re monitoring him, there is some form of protection that way. I would still suggest moving Mina. For now.”

 

“I’ll take care of Mina.” Lance said. He had enough of them using Mina’s well fair against him. “She’s my daughter. You may all think I’m crazy or irresponsible, but believe it or not, I know what I’m asking here.”

 

“This is crazy.” Keith pushed past Hunk to stand next to Matt. “You can’t let him do this.”

 

“He’s not wrong with Zarkon wanting to try another attempt at grabbing him.” Pidge’s older brother smirked. “He probably won't suspect a man like Lance to be smart enough to have a plan.”

 

“Hey!” Lance wanted to protest the constant attack on his IQ level. “What is with you guys?”

 

Keith was shaking his head so fast that Lance was worried it was going to fly off as he said. “I can’t be there to cover him. He’ll be on his own. This is a bad idea.”

 

Pidge grabbed her brother’s arm. “Matt! I brought you here to talk Lance out of doing something dangerous.”

 

“Lance isn’t a cop.” Hunk added as he glanced between everyone then looked straight at Lance. “Dude, you’re not a cop.”

 

He let a giant sigh, but before he could get out he was well aware of the fact he was not a cop, the door to his bedroom opened. Mina was rubbed her small fist into her eye and yawning.

 

“Daddy. Ev’y one loud.” She complained. 

 

“Sorry.” Lance knelt down and waited for Mina to walk close enough to pull her to his chest and lift her up in his arms. She yawned again and rubbed her cheek into his shoulder with her eyes closed. “Look. We’ll talk about this more tomorrow.” 

 

He didn’t wait for their answers as he walked Mina back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Lance laid next to Mina in bed. He pulled the blankets up and covered them both. She giggled and curled around her stuffed fish and closed her eyes. Lance waited until her breathing evened out, until he felt certain she was asleep. He listened to the noise from the other room dissolve into whispers and then into doors opening and shutting before he sat up and changed his clothes. He knew he wouldn’t sleep. Too many worries were chasing their tails in his mind.

 

He plugged in his phone and scrolled mindlessly through the social media applications. When Shiro’s text message popped up, he was happy, surprised and angry. He knew being mad at Shiro for being part of all this was childish. Shiro hadn’t asked for his mother to marry into Zarkon’s family, but Lance’s life had become twenty times more difficult since meeting the man.

 

Shiro: Having the meeting tomorrow.

 

Lance chewed on his thumb as he thought about how he would answer. Matt had said they were monitoring him. If he said too much, then he could expose Shiro’s plan. He could always pretend he didn’t know about the possibility of his text messages being read. 

 

Lance: Be safe. Why are you up?

 

Shiro: Why are you up?

 

Lance: You first.

 

Shiro: Went for a run.

  
Lance rolled his eyes as he typed out his reply. 

 

Lance: At 3 AM? 

 

Shiro: Working out helps. Your turn.

 

He wished he could say the same for him. He remembered being younger and when sleep escaped him at night, he could always rely on climbing to the roof and watching the stars. His mother would be angry if she caught him.

 

Lance: Worried.

 

Shiro: I could run over to your place.

 

He smiled at the thought of Shiro being the type of man running across town in a five hundred dollar runner suit. 

 

Lance: Isn’t ten miles a bit much?

 

Shiro: I’ve run twenty or more before. Military remember?

 

He smirked at the the temptation of telling Shiro to prove it. He was curious to call Shiro out, yet he was also aware how juvenile it would be to request Shiro to make such a run.

 

Lance: Save it for another night, hero. I have homework I should be doing.

 

Shiro: You should. If this all works out, after you get your degree, you can apply to work in the company.

 

He knew exactly where Shiro’s mind was going. He knew because he had spent enough time along with Shiro to appreciate the type of man Shiro was behind the suit. 

 

Lance: I will not be your secretary.

 

Shiro: How did you know that was what I was thinking?..... I am classier than that.

 

Like hell, Lance thought to himself.

 

Lance: You’re a horrible liar. 

 

Shiro: Can’t fool you. You’re too smart.

 

Lance wished everyone had the same opinion of him. There were four men, and one short angry woman, who had the exact opposite assumption.

 

Lance: You’re going through a lot of trouble for a second date. You might want to consider it again.

 

Shiro: I should have done something a long time ago. Took you to realize I’ve been dragging my feet too long. Makes me the dumb one.

 

Lance: You are not dumb. You may be crazy.

 

Shiro: See. Smart. 

 

Lance let his head fall back against the wall. He took a deep breath and weighed what his next text should say. 

 

Lance: Stop flattering me. It was one kiss and one date. Maybe we’re both crazy.

 

There was a pause this time before Shiro’s message appeared. 

 

Shiro: I’m going through with it, Lance.

 

He tried a different method in his next message.

 

Lance: What if I still don’t want to date you?

 

Shiro: Then I step aside. But I still did the right thing for the right reasons. No changing my mind there.

 

Lance: You're disgusting. You’re so perfect. Do you have any flaws?

 

Shiro: A murderous, extortionist and evil jackass for a step father?

 

Lance: Good point. I guess no one is perfect.

 

Shiro: Well, no one except you.

 

Lance: Shut up and go shower and get on a million dollar suit. I’m going to do homework and drink five pots of coffee.

 

Shiro: That last part sounds like a horrible idea, Lance.

 

Lance: Fine. Four pots of coffee.

 

Shiro: If the meeting goes as I hope, I’ll stop by for a congratulatory kiss.

 

Lance: Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this fic has turned into far more of Shiro and Lance being apart than I had anticipated! Hoping to change that by next chapter :)


End file.
